Higher Education
by VeelaChic
Summary: When the girls of Jump City Boarding School are put in danger, it's up to Raven to go undercover to protect them. Who knew highschool could be so hard? BBRae RobStar Cybee. Fic formerly titled "Coolest School".
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Heyy ya'll I haven't written a story in a little while so here ya go! **_

It was a damp night in June and a battle with Control Freak as usual. The Titans where hiding in a warehouse watching Doctor Chang and him make a deal for some chemicals to power his ultimate remote.

"I believe I have what you are looking for." said Doctor Chang nodding towards a chemical containment holder to his left.

"Good," muttered Control Freak, "so what's the price old man?"

"Oh its not money I'm looking for…"

"Not money?"

"No have you heard of Jump City's Boarding Academy?"

"You mean like ….a school?"

"Yes."

"What do you want with a bunch of teenage brats?"

"I want them dead."

"Dead? Why?"

"All will be revealed in time my dorky friend. In time…."

"I see…. Now just hand over those chemicals and we'll seal the deal."

"Very well…"

But before Doctor Chang could give up his chemicals the Teen Titans came out of hiding and surrounded the duo.

"Surrender we have you surrounded!" yelled Robin.

"Not a chance Titans!" yelled Chang and the fight sprang into action.

Starfire shot a star bolt at Control freak knocking him to the ground while Robin and Cyborg tackled him down. Next, it was time for Beast Boy and Raven to take care of Doctor Chang. Beast Boy sprung at him as a tiger scratching a deep claw mark into Chang's face. Raven using he powers flipped him over onto his back giving Beast Boy a chance to clobber him in his ape form.

Raven knelt over Chang, "It's over Chang give it up."

"Oh I don't think so." said Chang. He reached up and grabbed Ravens arm twisting her around putting a knife to her throat. "Alright," spat Chang, "Nobody move or I kill her."

The Titans froze. Control Freak made the best out of this moment and digital disappeared. The Titans were silent. One move and Raven was dead.

"Let her go." growled Beast Boy.

"You evil sneaky little BEEP!" screamed Raven kneeing him and twisting his arm so he fell to the floor.

"Very good Miss. Raven. We shall meet again." and with that he sprayed some chemical that for a moment blinded the Titans giving Chang the chance to get away.

"Well...," said BB, "What do we do now?"

_**More on it's way!**_


	2. Undercover

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

The Titans returned to the Tower after their battle the Titans sat in the TV room discussing the day's battle.

Raven was reading a novel with Beast Boy hovering over her shoulder. Star and Robin were flirting and Cyborg seemed like the only one upset with what Chang said.

"Beast Boy," said Raven not bothering to look up, "Could you please find something else to do to occupy your self?"

Beast boy took the book out of her hand and turned it over to see the title, "Whatcha reading?"

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted," began Raven sitting up trying to snatch the book away from Beast Boy but he was too fast for her, "I was reading Edgar Allen Poe's the 'The Tell Tale Heart'."

"Pssh, Raven and people think I'm dumb?"

Raven raised and eyebrow.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Hearts can't tell tales. Even I knew that!"

"Well….you…..." she stammered, "You know that isn't even worth a come back!"

She snatched the book back from the green teen and took back her place on the couch.

"Hey guys maybe we should…" started Cyborg but was interrupted by loud laughter from Starfire.

"Oh Robin that was simply hilarious do all earth boys share your humor sayings."

"Close," spoke Raven, "Beast Boy has humor_less_ sayings."

"Guys…" began Cy again.

"You know what Rae!"

"GUYS!" screamed Cyborg.

They all stopped they're quarreling and flirting to look at him.

"Thank you!" said Cy a little exasperated, "I think instead of you two," he pointed to Rae and BB, "acting like an old married couple," Raven and Beast Boy (both blushing furiously) let out shouts of protest but Cy didn't want to hear it, "We should concentrate on thinking of a way to stop Chang and Control Freak's Plan."

They all nodded in agreement and set to work.

"Well what should we do first?" asked Robin.

…silence…

"Well we could set up security cameras?" asked Cy.

"That's good." said Robin writing it down.

"That won't be good enough," said Raven standing up to think, "It's an all girl's school and there are places only the girls can go like dorms and dances and such."

"Please Robin what is this 'school'?" asked Starfire.

"It's a place where they torture you into learning weird stuff you'll never need and stick you in torture chambers teachers like to call detention!" said Beast Boy.

"Eep!" screeched Star.

"Don't listen to him Star," said Robin glaring at BB, "school is an institution of learning."

"Ah I see thank you friend Robin."

"You know guys," said Beast Boy, "I think we need to get someone in there."

"Yeah," said Cy, "Undercover."

"But who?"

All eyes went to Raven.

"Oh no there is no way your getting me to do that! Send Starfire!"

"Rae, Star does even know what school is." argued Beast Boy.

"But…"

"No buts Raven. We have to keep these girls safe. You have to go undercover as a student." said Robin.

"But…"

There was no changing Robin's mind when it was made up.

Star, Robin, and Cyborg all left the room…

Beast Boy stayed and walked over to Raven. "Don't worry Rae it'll be fine." he said putting a comforting arm around her. But Raven brushed it of and gave him and icy stare before leaving.

"What ever." she said coldly before turning her hell and leaving the room.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes before following the goth girl out the door.


	3. Midnight Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok only a few girls that u guys created appear in this chapter the rest are in the next. All girls will last the entire story so don't worry. Below is when you'll be introduced.**_

**_Girls This Chapter-_** Jada **(created by my sister it's pronounced Jay-duh)**, Lea **(Lady of Les Mis)**, Lea A. Irlanda **(cRiTiC 123)**, Amber Stilwater **(BBRaelover4eva)**, Kourtney **(kmutt)**.

**_Girls in the next chapter-_** Inara**( you didn't give a name so I made one up for you hope you don't mind Raven Zinthos)** Jennie Olivia**( TerraSucks4evur)**, Severna Wu**( Severine Flower)**, Shannon **(star's lil kilala)**, Katrina Davison **(RavenVsDestiny)**.

Ok on with the chapter:

Raven sat in the living room very unpleased. She was wearing the Jump City Boarding School uniform with much distaste. It was a white blouse with a khaki pleated skirt the rests above the knee. She also had to wear a navy blue tie. She groaned this was NOT here day.

"Here," said Robin handing her an earpiece, "put this in your ear so you'll be able to hear us and we'll be able to here you."

"So you ready?" asked Beast Boy putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." said Raven angrily thrusting a navy blue book bag on her back with the boarding school's crest on it.

She got into the T-car and all of them began to drive Raven to 'her school'. It was 7pm. Raven got out of the car and looked at the large campus it was full of girls coming back from the summer holiday.

"Oh good-bye friend Raven!" said Star giving her a bone breaking hug, "I shall miss you dearly."

"Yeah same here Star." said Rae trying to smash a smile onto her face.

"See ya in 2 weeks Rae," said Cyborg giving her a hug (aww it's like big brither lil sister sooo cute!).

"See ya Raven," said Robin giving her a gentle hug. Then going back to comfort his Starfire.

"Bye Rae, I'll miss ya," said Beast Boy pulling her into a one armed hug. Her first instinct was to go tense but she eased up to his touch. They pulled away and she blushed.

"I…well…uh miss you too B," said Rae smiling one of those rare smiles.

He smiled back.

She turned and picked up two suitcases and headed for the door before being stopped by a tall girl who looked much older than Raven. She had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Instead of a navy tie and book bag her's where a mustard yellow signifying her grade. She had a very bored look on her face like she had been waiting a long time.

"You Raven?" asked the girl.

"Yes." replied Raven.

"My name is Amber Stilwater in 17 and a senior here. I'm here to show you up to your room."

"Um…ok?" said Rae.

"You need help with those?" asked Amber pointing to the suitcases.

"Uh…yeah sure."

Amber picked up the suitcases and began to lead the way to Raven's room, "Since you're a sophomore you'll be on their floor ok?"

"Yeah." said Rae not really paying attention.

"You'll be sharing a dorm with Jada Denis."

"Who?"

"She's a sophomore like yourself and a troublemaker if I ever saw one."

Raven groaned this day was just getting worse by the minute.

The arrived number 424, "This is your stop," said Amber pointing to the door, "If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'm 2 floors up ok?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. Hope you enjoy it here." she said waving before turning to go.

Raven groaned again.

She opened the door to her room and found that it (to her) looked like a torture chamber. The walls were lime green and on her roommates side everything was brightly colored.

"Hey!" said Jada, "You must be my new roomie."

Jada had long black hair down to her waist with gray eyes. Her blouse was buttoned to look like a V neck and her skirt was rolled to make it extra short. Her tie was loosened and had buttons on it that read things like 'Too Cool For School' and 'Charm School Drop Out'. Her nails where painted green and on each finger there was a letter that spelled out 'S C H O O L S U C K'.

Jada noticed Raven looking at here nails, "Yeah couldn't fit the S on the end."

"Uh yeah," said Raven a little freaked out. 'Amber was right this girl does look like a trouble maker' she thought to her self. "Um…I'm going to get some air."

Raven sprinted towards the door.

"Ok," called Jada after her, "See ya later roomie!"

Raven ran down the hall and bumped into two girls, "Sorry." said Raven helping them up.

"It's no problem. (ok star's lil kilala you didn't leave hair color or eyes and since there is another Lea I had to make up a last name. Hope you don't mind) My name is Lea Andris but you can call me Lea A."

Lea A had short red hair down to her shoulders and beautiful dark blue eyes. She was just as tall as Raven and and had a smile on her face."

The other girl smiled brightly, "My name is Lea A.Irlanda. Just call Me Lea I."

Lea I had black hair and hazel eyes. And she smiled at Raven. "Running from the fuzz?" asked Lea I jokingly.

Raven smiled, "Something like that."

Lea A noticed Rae's tie, "Oh so you're a sophomore too?"

"Yeah."

"You must be new."

"Yeah how'd you know."

"Well Lea I is my best friend and she knows everyone and I've never heard of you."

"Oh yea well I'm Raven."

"Nice to meet you Raven."

"Yea hope you enjoyed your summer because now schools here and the teachers are looking for new blood to embarrass."

Raven laughed a small laugh trying not to make anything explode. She said good-bye to the two girls and set off down the stairs.

In this level all the girls had on red ties signifying they were freshmen.

Raven sat down on the bench and was startled to see a girl next to her. She had brown hair mixed with some blonde and green eyes mixed with some yellow in them. She had a red tie which meant she was a freshmen. She was reading 'Eragon'.

"Hello." said the girl looking up from her book.

"Um…hi." Raven wasn't used to so many people talking to her.

"My name is Kourtney. What's yours?"

"Raven," answered Bob…haha no just kidding Raven answered just testing to see if your awake.

"It's a lovely day," said Kourtney gazing out a nearby window, "It's sad we don't have school today."

Raven choked out, "You actually like school."

"Well yes I love learning new things."

Raven smiled. The girl began to pack up her things into her red book bag.

"Where you going?" asked Rae.

"It's curfew I have to get back or else that dragon lady Miss.Shockart will put you in detention."

"Thanks for the warning." said Raven graciously.

"No problem but you better run you have about minute." she said adding a wave before leaving.

Raven checked to see if the coast was clear before she teleported back to her room. It was 11 o'clock and her roommate Jada was asleep. Raven put on some pajamas she had borrowed from Starfire. It was a long light blue night gown. She got under the covers and was ready to fall asleep when all of a sudden.

"Rae…." something called from outside the window, "Yo…Rae…"

Raven groaned and opened the window and a green face popped in.

"Beast Boy…." hissed Raven, "I need SLEEP!"

"Sh…quiet Raven don't alert the media."

"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently secretly happy to see a familiar face.

"You took out your ear piece when Cy needed to tell you something."

"What did he need to tell me!"

"He thinks Control Freak might have a plant."

"A plant? Like what a teacher?"

"Actually a student."

"So what do you want ME to do?"

"Talk to the girls get some info about them see if anything seems fishy."

"…great." said Rae sarcastically.

"Oh yeah and Rae…"

"Yea…"

"Be careful. I …I uh mean WE…don't want you to get hurt."

She blushed, "I'm a big girl B, I can take care of myself."

Beast Boy smiled, "Ok Rae see ya later."

"Bye."

And with that Beast Boy turned into a hawk and went soaring away into the night.

Raven let a small smile flicker across he3r face before closing her and going to sleep.

_**So what did ya think! Review please! **_


	4. Quick Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_Ok some of you who JUST sent me your characters won't be in this chapter but will be in the next. Some who were supposed to be in this chapter aren't because I thought up and idea for your character to give them more time in the story so they are in the next chapter!_**

**_Girl's in this chapter(who haven't been introduced yet)-_** Ray **(Raven Zinthos ok I didn't know you r name was actually Raven so I'm calling you 'Ray' instead of 'Rae' cause it would get too confusing hope you don't mind)**, Katrina Davison **(RavenVsDestiny)**, Severine Wu **(SeverineFlower)**, Shannon **(star's lil kilala)**, Nala **(dancingirl3)**, Mercedes Jane Hampton **(Free-Desert-Wind)**.

**_Girls being introduced in next chapter-_** Lydia Watson **(Estell)**, Staci **(crazier than you)**, Sahara **(Hyperactivley Bored)**, Jennie Olivia **(I know you were supposed to be in this chapter but I found a really cool way to introduce you in the next chapter but I do mention you in this chapter TerraSucks4evur). **

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and Raven's roommate Jada was already awake.

"Raven, RAVEN! Wakey wakey!" shouted Jada into Raven's ear.

Raven screamed and one of Jada's CDs broke in half, "What!"

"Oh well since your up! Get your lazy butt dressed so we can go eat roomie. I'll wait for you outside."

Raven groaned and muttered threats under her breath as Jada left. She put on her khaki pleated skirt, white blouse, and navy blue tie. She sighed ad put her earpiece in her ear. Then she grabbed her book bag that had already been filled with her books thanks to Robin.

She walked out of her room to find that Jada was there along with Lea I. and Lea A.

Lea A. flipped her red hair and smiled, "Hey Rae. Wow you look tired did you get ANY sleep."

"Yeah," commented Lea I., "You look like a rhino sat on you."

Raven grumbled and started down the hall with the girls.

They finally got to the cafeteria.

"What is this slop?" asked Raven when that cafeteria lady put some in a bowl for her.

"Its oatmeal." said Lea A.

"Yup," said Lea I., "Today is 'Oatmeal with Raisins' Day."

"Yippee." said Rae sarcastically.

They found a table near the middle of the cafeteria.

"Ok Ravey time to introduce to the rest of the girls." said Jada being her usual perky self.

"I just cannot wait." said Rae with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Ok that," said Jada pointing to a table with about 3 girls at it. Two of them had red ties indicating they where freshmen. One had a brown tie, "Is where a lot of the freshmen and a few 8th graders sit."

Raven nodded pretending that this interested her.

"That is Ray," said Jada pointing to a girl in a red tie. She looked about 5ft 4inches. She had black hair and seemed in a word…different. She had used a sharpie to put black stripes down her red tie which actually looked pretty cool. She also had a jacket that said 'One Day Goth's Will Rule the World'.

Raven thought to herself, 'I WANT that jacket'.

"That," said Jada pointing to the other freshmen, "Is….umm…"

"Kourtney." said Raven.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I met her yesterday. said Jada smiling, "And last but not least the eighth grader is Shannon."

Shannon had brownish blonde hair with blue eyes. She was reading 'Eragon' over Kourtney's shoulder.

Kourtney looked up from her book and over to Raven, Lea I, and Lea A and waved a hello.

Lea A returned her and beckoned her and the rest of the girls over.

Suddenly another large group of girls walked up to the table.

"Hello," said Amber Stilwater who was standing with 4 other girls who had green ties.

Amber and the rest of the girls took a seat at the now very crowded table.

"Hey Raven since your new here I thought you might like to meet some of the gang."

"That seems to be the theme of the day," joked Lea I.

"This is Severine Wu and Katrina Davison."

Severine had long black hair and brown eyes. She was sitting next to Katrina who also had black hair but not quite that long with green eyes.

The eighth grader who was called Shannon turned to face another girl with 11 braids in her hair with brown eyes, "Nala whatcha doing?"

Nala turned and showed Shannon what she was reading. And to Raven's surprise it was a Teen Titans comic book.

"Oh cool," said Shannon smiling, "Is Raven in it she's my favorite titan?"

"Oh come on Shannon," said a girl who had wispy brown hair and looked as though she was growing her bangs out because of it being a different length than the rest of her hair which in the back feel to her shoulders. The girl rolled her deep chocolate brown eyes, "The girl's so called powers are totally irrelevant. There is no scientific explanation for the reason of her powers."

Raven asked slightly annoyed, "And you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Mercedes Jane Hampton. You can call me Mercy though."

Raven opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nala.

"C'mon Mercedes its magic it doesn't need an explanation."

Mercedes rolled her eyes again.

"Shut up you two!" said Severine with her temper starting to show.

"I still say that it's completely irrelevant." muttered Mercy.

Katrina smiled and whispered to Raven, "I know Mercy may seem a little mean Rae. But don't worry she's a softie to me and Lydia (who is in class right now), Severine, and Amber and if you get to know her you'll see."

Everyone seemed to be getting along at the moment. Shannon, Kourtney, and Nala where busy reading the comic book; Katrina was telling Severine and Mercy about her latest martial arts class; Lea I, Lea A, and Jada where busy planning what sounded like a party; and Ray was telling Raven about where she buys her clothes.

"You know Raven," said Amber who came around so she was sitting on Raven's other side, "I'm a school officer you know."

Everyone stopped. The girls stopped talking and reading and now had there attentions on raven and Amber. Raven didn't like the awkward silence. They all looked slightly frightened of Amber's tone of voice.

"Ok?" said Raven.

"…and I was wondering outside because Ms. Shockart said she heard something and wanted me to investigate. But don't worry I didn't tell her."

"Tell her what?" asked Raven.

"That I saw that gentleman stop by the room last night."

Raven gulped. She had seen Beast Boy.

"Gentleman?" asked Mercy, "That's not allowed. No men are allowed in the rooms."

"No you see I…" started off Raven.

But Jada interrupted her, "Oh yeah go Raven," said Jada dancing in her seat, "getting it on in the dorm room."

"NO!" screamed Raven, "Ew HECK NO!"

In her earpiece she could hear Robin and Cyborg laughing back at the tower.

"Well if he wasn't your boyfriend then who was he?' asked Ray.

Raven gulped. No she wasn't going to say it. Not even if she was under cover. There was no way. Raven sighed. She had to it was the only way to cover up the fact it was Beast Boy. Oh how she was going to kill him later.

"Yes he was my boyfriend."

The girls laughed.

"But nothing happened!" said Raven, "He…err…missed me and came to say 'hi'."

"AWW!" said all the girls in unison.

"Good idea Rae, quick thinking." said Robin between fits of laughter through her earpiece.

"Aww look she's blushing." said Jada teasingly.

Suddenly a few tables away a bowl of oatmeal was surrounded in a black aura and blew up.

_**So whadda ya think! Please Review! **_


	5. Mr White

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_Characters (being introduced) in this chapter-_** Staci **(crazier than you)**, Lydia Watson **(Estell)**, Sahara **(Hyperactivley Bored)**, Jennie Olivia **(TerraSucks4evur)**, Serenity Siaga (**BBisSeXyAnDiAmRaNdOm dude I'm a cheerleader too ROCK ON!)**Corwin Navillus Sulivan **(Ninjamuffin13 I'm glad a guy wants to be in it because I need them for dates for the characters. You're mentioned in here but not actually saying anything yet. You will later.). **

**_Charcters (being introduced) in next chapter-_ **Samantha Cao** (Monkey-Fish the Great)**

**_Ok _RavenVsDestiny_ I hope you don't mind me giving_ Katrina _boyfriend cause I did. I hope it's not a problem. And there's a special appearance by Mr. White! Thank you for the idea!_**

The bell rung and Raven was glad for a chance to escape the table of giggling girls.

Amber, Severine, and Mercedes all waved good-bye and headed for Math Class and Science.

Shannon waved to the girls and joined a few other 8th grade girls wearing brown tties who were laughing and talking nearby headed for History.

Kourtney and Ray left for Geometry and so now only Jada, Lea I, Lea A, Nala, and Katrina where left.

"Hey Kat aren't you going to Math?" asked Jada curiously.

"Nah. I'm in Honor's Math right across from English."

"Cool. Your right across the hall from us you can walk with us."

The girls got up and began the long walk to English.

"What's the teacher like?" asked Raven dreading class.

"Mr. White? Oh he's really cool. He's nice but you better watch out if your goth because he's mean to them." said Lea A. cheerfully.

"Great," said Rae sarcastically, "Just what I need a stereotypical teacher."

Lea I. rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah he's TONS of fun." she said sarcastically, "You should see him near Ray. It's like World War 3."

"Yeah he's nothing like Corwin." said Katrina dreamily.

"Who?" asked Rae.

"Her boyfriend," said Lea I.

"Shut up." said Katrina playfully punching Lea I. in the arm but because Kat took martial arts it hurt….and I mean hurt.

"Oh Corwin huh?" said Nala smirking putting down her comic.

"Yeah…he's quiet and contemplative, caring and mischievous…" she sighed dramatically.

The rest of the girls laughed.

Kat rolled her eyes, "He's taking me to the dance you know?"

"He is!" Jada practically screamed.

A few peopled shushed her.

Jada lowered her voice, "You mean you ALREADY have a date?"

"Yup." said Katrina looking pleased with herself.

"Hmph," said Jada grumpily.

"Oh well this is my stop see ya guys." said Kat waving good-bye.

Raven took a deep breath as her, Jada, Lea I, Nala, and Lea A. walked across the hall to their classroom.

Meanwhile, in the tower…

Cyborg was off working on some equipment and Beast Boy was taking care of the microphone so Robin decided to go wake up Star so she could get some breakfast.

He walked down the hall to her room.

He opened the door and he saw her. She was fast asleep on her bed.

He walked over to her bedside, "Star, Star wake up."

She muttered something in her sleep and grabbed a fist full of Robin's cape and pulled it over to her, "Cover…" she muttered like it was one of her bed sheets.

With her alien strength she pulled hard and Robin landed sprawled on top of her. But even with this extra weight on top of her she was still asleep.

'_Oh great now what am I going to do?'_ he thought, _'If she catches me I'll be in BIG trouble so how do I…'_ his train of thought was interrupted when her eyes snapped open.

"Robin? Why are you lying on top of me?" she asked half asleep.

"Um…"

"That's nice," she muttered. She lightly pushed him off of her so he was next to her and cuddled up to him so her back was to his chest and fell back asleep.

'_Oh well'_ thought Robin, _'Cy and BB can fend without me for a little while.'_ he thought as he slowly drifted to sleep himself.

Meanwhile, in Mr. White's English room…

It was 15 minutes till class officially started so Jada and the gang where busy talking with a few other girls.

Raven found a seat near the back next to a girl with blonde hair and copper highlights. The girls blue eyes turned to Raven and the girl stuck out her had for Raven to shake.

"HI!" the girl said loudly in Raven's ear, "I'm Sahara! Nice to met ya!"

"Um…er…yeah."

"This is Lydia and Staci."

"Hi." said Raven unenthusiastically.

Lydia smiled. She looked like the smart type probably in Honor's Math. She had brown hair to her shoulders and grey eyes and wore glasses, "Pleased to meet you Raven." she said.

Staci waved at Raven. She had brown hair that was layered with red and blonde highlights and green eyes, "So you excited about the dance?" she asked.

"Not really."

Just then to Raven's great relief entered Mr. White. He was a man who was pretty tall and had a bald spot in the middle of his head surrounded by white hair.

"Good morning class." he said.

"Good morning Mr. White." chimed the rest of the class.

"I understand today we have a new student."

Raven sunk down in her seat.

"It's ok Rae you can do this." said Beast Boy through earpiece (well you know she heard it through the ear piece).

"Will Miss. Raven come to front?"

Raven groaned but stood up and walked to the front.

"Ahh Miss. Raven welcome to our school. Raven? Is that like a nick name?"

"No." she said in perfect monotone.

"Um…ok…" said Mr. White raising an eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"May I ask Miss. Raven why your hair is purple?"

"It's my natural color."

"Oh really and I suppose the sky is green as well? I don't appreciate you talking back to me Miss. Raven."

"But I…"

"Detention Miss. Raven."

"What! Why!"

"Well because you lied to me about your name and you violate dress code rules with your purple hair."

"But…"

"To the office Miss. Raven too pick up your slip!"

Raven glared grabbed her back pack and slammed the English room door behind her. She made to go to the office when something caught her ear. It was singing beautiful singing and she followed the noise to the Music room.

Two girls were inside one dancing and one singing.

When Raven entered they both stopped to look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt," apologized Raven.

"Oh it's not problem. My name's Jennie Olivia by the way." said the girl who was singing.

Jennie just like other girl had on a red tie showing she was a freshman. She had dark, straight, chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

"And my name's Serenity Siaga." said the girl who was dancing.

Serenity had blonde hair with red tips and lavender eyes.

"You new here?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah and on my way to the office for a detention slip."

"Oh that sucks. They got you for dress code didn't they?"

"Yeah apparently they don't allow purple."

"Yeah I know how you feel. I get it every day for my hair but I don't care because Ms. Charles who is supposed to put your detention on your record feels bad for everyone and doesn't put it on."

Raven sighed, "That's good. You too are really good."

"Thanks," said Jennie, "We're practicing for the Rally."

"The what?"

"The Rally is like a school wide Pep-Rally. I'm singing the National Anthem and Serenity and her squad is doing a dance."

"Cool. Well listen I have to go get my slip see you two later."

"See ya."

"Bye."

And with that Raven walked down the hall happy she made two new friends…who were sane…that was a plus considering how many odd ones she's met.

Beast Boy back at the tower smiled, _'That's my girl.'_ he thought.

**_Well…whadda ya think? REVIEW! _**

**_Just so ya know ether today or tomorrow I'll be starting a new story called_** **'Forget me Not'**:

**In a last attempt to break up the titans Slade takes away Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's powers and makes them forget ever becoming titans and make them think they are different people. Will the girls be able to find their friends and help them remember who they truly are before it's too late? BBRae RobStar and maybe a lil CyBee**

_**IT"LL BE THE BEST ONE I"VE WRITTEN SO FAR!**_


	6. Detention Crew

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_Characters (being introduced) in this chapter-_** Samantha Cao **(IxShotxMrxBurnsxnxLived)**, and Pandora Patefaci **(mew-xena)**.

**_Ok on with the CHAPTER! _**

Raven walked into a small blue office. It had a large wooden desk in the right corner with a women who looked like she was the secretary at it. The name plate at the desk read Ms. Charles.

Raven sighed in relief remembering what Serenity had said:

"Yeah I know how you feel. I get it every day for my hair but I don't care because Ms. Charles who is supposed to put your detention on your record feels bad for everyone and doesn't put it on."

Raven walked up to the desk. Ms. Charles was a skinny women who looked like she was in her 40's. She had black hair pulled into a tight bun and a light blue suit. She looked at Raven with her warm blue eyes that were behind horn rimmed glasses. She gave a warm smile.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a polite voice.

"My name is Raven. I'm new here and I was told to go here to get my detention slip."

"For dress code was it?"

Raven fiddled with her skirt, "Yeah in Mr. White's class."

Ms. Charles rolled her eyes, "Oh yes Mr. White. He's such a stick in the mud."

Raven gave a small smile.

"So what did you say your name was?"

"Raven."

"Yes but what's your last name."

"Um…"

Beast Boy back at the tower slapped himself mentally. They had forgotten to give her a last name, _Well Raven was a goth maybe she could be Raven Goth. No that doesn't sound right…, _thought Beast Boy_, Goth, Moth, Foth, Roth. Hey Raven Roth that sounds good. _

"Roth," said Beast Boy through the microphone, "Raven Roth."

"Roth," said Raven to Ms. Charles.

"Ok well Ms. Roth you will report to detention in his Shockart's math room which is on the 3rd floor. Be there at 3 o'clock after your gym class." said Ms. Charles handing out a yellow slip to Raven.

Raven nodded and walked out of the office.

"Roth?" asked Raven to Beast Boy when she was clear of any students.

"Hey you were about to become Raven Moth."

Raven groaned but trudged on down the hallway towards her next class.

She arrived at the Science room a few minutes before the bell rung. She looked around for a seat and found one next to one of the girls she met in English named Staci.

"Hey you just made it!" said Staci flipping her _blowned_ (my way of saying blonde, brown, and red LOL isn't it an awesome word?) layered hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Raven slightly out of breath.

Suddenly a younger looking man walked into the room.

"Who's he?" asked Raven.

"Oh," said Staci dreamily, "That's Mr. Burke."

Raven didn't really blame the girls who were drooling over Mr. Burke (which was every girl in the room). He was tall tan and muscular with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt, tan pants, and a lab coat.

"Good morning ladies." said Mr. Burke.

"Good morning Mr. Burke," said the class simultaneously.

"Today we will be working with dissecting a frog."

"A FROG!" yelled Beast Boy loudly through her ear piece making Raven yell because of her poor abused ear drum.

"SHOOT!" she screamed (ok she really didn't say _shoot_ but you know).

Everyone in the class looked at her including the handsome Mr. Burke.

Raven felt her face heat up with a blush. She mentally cursed Beast Boy.

"Sorry Rae, "said Beast Boy sheepishly through the ear piece.

"Do have something you wish to say?" asked Mr. Burke smiling a handsome smile at her, "Um Miss…?"

"Raven, Raven Roth."

"Well Ms. Raven is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Raven would have loved to faze through the floor right now, "Um…no…well you see…I'm err…isn't killing frogs a bit…well you see um…" she stuttered, "Um maybe we should practice first?"

_Practice? Oh brilliant ,Raven. Nice cover, _thought Raven sarcastically to herself.

Mr. Burke stopped for a moment as if considering the idea, "That's a…"

_Oh great here it comes. _

"…brilliant idea Ms. Roth."

Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"On Monday we will go to the computer room to do it virtually. Since you have off today and tomorrow for the 'Rally' and the dance. I'll go make the preparations for it."

Mr. Burke basically left the class to chat away for the rest of the period before lunch so he could talk to the computer teacher.

"Nice," said Jada scooting her chair up to where Raven and Staci sat, "Great idea Rae. Simply ingenious. Now no science! I could sing!"

"Please don't." groaned Raven.

"This is the best Wednesday EVER!" shouted Sahara who was sitting in front of Staci and Raven.

The bell rung and everyone started down to lunch.

The girl's proceeded to get their lunch from the lunch line while Lea I. told Raven what was eatable that you could eat.

Raven finally decided upon a salad and iced tea.

"So I heard about what happened in your science class, "said Lydia walking up to their table. She had been in Honor's while they were in Science.

"What happened?" asked Kourtney sitting down next to Raven.

Raven opened her mouth the answer when she was interrupted…

Katrina walked up to Raven, "Hey yeah Shannon walked up to me in the hall and told me something happened in science."

Raven groaned.

"Long story short, thanks to Raven there was no work in science," said Lea A.

"Cool," said Jennie Olivia who had over heard what they said as she and Serenity were walking over to join Kourtney.

"Wow your just so popular today Raven," joked Serenity, "What's you secret?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Animal magnetism."

After lunch Raven and the rest of the sophomore's headed to the gym for cooking class…ha-ha no just kidding gym class what else would they have in the gym?

Raven went to the locker room and got changed into very short navy blue shorts and a white T-shirt that read JCBS.

Raven looked down at her shots then to a girl with long, black, curly hair pulled into a waist long braid with gray eyes and said, "Where are the rest of these shorts?"

The girl laughed, "Yup ain't the dress code wonderful," she said sarcastically, "I'm Pandora Patefaci and you Raven right?"

Raven nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I saw you in science today."

Raven groaned.

"Yeah I never saw someone spas like that before."

Raven sighed, "I'm very passionate about my frogs," she said sarcastically gritting her teeth.

Pandora nodded slowly, "I bet you are."

Just then Jada walked in with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, "Don't ya just love gym?" she said.

"Yeah," nodded Pandora in agreement, "You get to take out our anger on other people. And todays dodge ball."

Raven groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that day. _Dodge ball great this day is just getting better and better, _she thought sarcastically.

"Actually," said Jada, "I meant the uniforms. This awesome short shorts and especially this shirt."

Raven cocked her head, "What's so great about a shirt that stands for Jump City Boarding School."

"Aw c'mon Rae you have to think outside the box," said Jada drawing a square in the air with her two index fingers.

"Oh really? How?"

"Easy. I like to think of it as Jump City Bull Sh--."

But Lea I. came to the rescue and clapped a hand over Jada's big mouth before she finished her sentence, "C'mon Jada gym's starting."

The four girls left the locker room only to be told by a stout balding old man who seemed to be the gym teacher to go over to the left side of the gym along with a few other sophomores Raven didn't know and Lea A., Sahara, Staci, and Lydia.

"Good afternoon ladies welcome to your afternoon class." he said in a booming voice.

_Great this class will be like 2 hours then,_ thought a very frustrated Raven.

"My name is Mr. Magealin. I will be you gym teacher for this year. I expect that you all know how to play dodge ball."

The girl nodded.

"Well then let's start with a small jog around the gym."

Well Mr. Magealin's definition of a small jog seemed to be 17 laps around the gym.

Mr. Magealin blew his whistle signaling the girl's to stop. Everyone (except maybe Pandora) fell to the ground their muscles feeling tortured.

Raven got off the ground tired and sweaty. Sure, she fought evil almost everyday but she had to face it her strength was her powers. Her physical strength however was nothing to brag about.

After a few minutes break Mr. Magealin divided a sack of large, red, bouncy rubber balls between the girl's who had started in the left side of the gym and the one's who had started on the right.

With out any warning he blew his whistle and balls began flying through the air.

Raven gasped when one came flying at her face, "Azarath Metrion Zin-."

"Raven!" shouted Beast Boy through her earpiece before she could finish, "You can't blow your cover. No magic."

Raven groaned but before she could duck to get away from the ball it hit her square on the face.

"Rae…" said Beast Boy slowly, "You ok?"

Raven looked around seeing dozens of white lights (you know cause she got hit in the head). She reached up to grab one of the white lights deliriously, "Oh angels…" she said before falling to the ground into black.

Raven opened her eyes to find her self in a small white room. She was lying on a couch and Pandora was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

A short large woman with curly brown hair and toad like blue eyes dressed in white wearing a nurse hat walked over to her, "Hello My name is Nurse Joy." she said with a high pitched voice.

"Where am I?" asked Raven.

"You're in the nurse's office."

"What happened?" asked Raven sitting up only to be greeted by a giant headache.

This time it was Pandora who spoke, "I'm sorry Raven. I sort of hit you in the face…with err…a dodge ball."

Raven studied Pandora's face. It was mixed with sorrow and frustration. Raven understood her feeling sorry for hitting her but what was the frustration for…

Her train of thought was interrupted by a girlish giggle from Nurse Joy.

"Oh yes well I can see why you were knocked out Ms. Roth. Ms. Patefaci is a strong one you know. She even does boxing."

Pandora gave a small smile and a nod.

"Well you two girl's can head back to your dorm's it 2:58 and class is over." said Nurse Joy before departing.

"Yeah c'mon Raven let's go."

Raven groaned, "I can't I have detention."

"That sucks. Well see you later." said Pandora.

Pandora left and Raven got up and went back to the locker room to change back into her uniform.

By the time she got to Ms. Shockart's room it was already 10 past 3.

Raven walked in to find herself face to face with Ms. Shockart.

She was a tall very skinny woman with wrinkly skin and glasses perched on the end of her witch like nose. She had gray hair pulled into a low bun and deep gray eyes. She had on a ugly yellowish suit that consisted of a blazer and a skirt that also had an off white blouse and a string of pearls around Ms. Shockart's neck. She had an annoyed look on her bony face and was tapping her foot.

"Ms. Roth I presume?" she said in an arrogant voice.

"Yes." said Raven already loathing this teacher.

"Well how nice of you to join us."

"I was in the nurse's office."

Ms. Shockart rolled her eyes, "Of course you were."

Raven was taken aback by this and felt the urge to glare back at her.

"Well don't just stand there. Take a seat and hand me your slip."

Raven did as she was told muttering curses in many different languages under her breath as she did it and took a seat next to…

"Hey roomie!" said Jada happily.

"Hi Jada." said Raven in he usual monotone.

"So you've joined the detention crew I see. What are you in for?"

"Dress code violation. You?"

"Well let's see what today is," said Jada pulling out a huge stack of pink slips. She flipped through them till she found the right one, "Oh yes Dress code: my skirt was apparently too short. Talking back to the teacher: All I did was suggest that Mr. White step out of the 16th century for our sakes. And oh yes my personal favorite: refusing to do the homework," she let out a long sigh, "Gawd it's great to be back in school."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well as long as you here roomie you might as well meet the rest of the gang."

"Oh joy." said Raven sarcastically.

"Well this," said Jada pointing to a girl on Raven's left, "Is Samantha Cao."

(A/N- Cao is pronounced Cow)

Samantha had short black hair with bright green highlights and hazel eyes. She looked also as if she was part Asian.

Samantha gave a smile in Raven's direction.

"And I believe you already know Serenity, Nala, and Ray." said Jada.

"Yeah," said Raven, "I take it you three," she said pointing to Serenity, Ray, and Samantha, "all got nailed by Mr. White."

"Yup, dress code." said Samantha.

"Same here "said Serenity.

"He just did it because he doesn't like me," said Ray smirking.

Raven smiled. It was fun to be around anther goth.

But then Raven noticed Nala. She was a sweet girl she didn't know why anyone had any reason to put her in detention.

Nala noticed Raven staring and took the hint. She held up her comic she had been reading all day, "Reading in class."

"Oh." said Raven.

"Oh yeah Ravey I invited all our friends to sleep over tomorrow night in our dorm after the 'Rally'."

"WHAT!" freaked Raven.

"It's no prob. Don't sweat."

Raven groaned. She couldn't wait till in 2 weeks should could go back to the tower and _away_ from Jada.

Serenity groaned, "I hate being in detention."

Samantha shrugged, "Well at least it's not because of Luna."

"Who?" asked Raven.

"Her cat. Which she keeps in her dorm room she shares with Jennie Olivia even though keeping cats are _against the rules_." said Nala.

"Aw c'mon Nala your in here with detention with us too ya know," said Samantha.

Nala grinned, "Yeah do you have the stuff for tonight?"

Serenity smirked, "Oh yeah did you get it."

Samantha grinned, "Oh yeah it'll be awesome."

"_Shush_," she said in a hushed voice motioning to Raven.

The rest of them nodded quickly and acted as if nothing had happened.

_Well that's not suspicious_, thought Raven sarcastically, _I wonder what their hiding._

Suddenly Mercy and Amber walked through the door.

"We're here to take the rule breakers to their dormitories." said Mercy.

Amber nodded.

"If you must," said Ms. Shockart.

The girl's got up and went to the door to follow Mercy and Amber out.

"I suspect I shall see you all on Monday," said Ms. Shockart grinning evilly.

Jada waved good-bye to Raven and her and the other girl's instead of walking to their dorms walked down a different hallway.

Raven furrowed her brow. She couldn't help but be suspicious as to what they were doing, but her headache kept bothering her so she didn't think much about it.

She unlocked her dorm room and walked inside to find something on her bed.

It was a teddy bear that said 'feel better soon' and a box of aspirin.

Raven smiled one of those rare smiles and surprisingly nothing blew up, "Thank you Beast Boy." she said.

"Your welcome Raven," said Beast Boy through the microphone, "Sweet dreams," he said before shutting of the microphone for the night.

Raven took some aspirin and got into her bed with the teddy bear next to her.

Raven smiled and said quietly, "Sweet dreams Beast Boy." before drifting off to sleep.

_**So whadda ya think? It was longggg to make up for my short ones soooo please review!**_


	7. The Rally

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**OK I know you guys have been waiting a longgg time but I promise it's worth the wait. **_

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Raven was awoken by the wonderful sound of…

"RAVEY!"

Jada.

Raven groaned and threw her pillow over head hoping to stifle Jada's loud annoying voice.

Jada rolled her eyes and plucked the pillow off Raven's head.

Raven opened her eyes to see that Jada was not the only one in her dorm. Lea A. and Lea I. where also standing in the room. All the girls seemed to be wearing sweatpants and baggy shirts.

"Yeah c'mon Raven you don't want to miss today." said Lea A. pulling her short red hair up into a messy bun.

"What's today?" asked Raven uninterested.

"Well DUH Ravey," said Jada flipping her black hair, "It's …"

Lea A, Lea I, and Jada all threw there hands up in the air and shouted, "TRASH PICKING DAY!"

"Um…excuse me?" asked Raven.

Lea I. rolled her hazel eyes, "Every Thursday all the girls through out their trash that's full of anything they want to get rid of."

"And lemme tell ya Rae, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff the girls throw out." said Jada, "I mean c'mon look at these boots," said Jada holding up a pair of black boots, "Staci was actually gonna throw these out!"

"Yeah go figure." said Raven rolling her eyes.

"Oh well Rae we'll let ya get dressed while we got check out Sahara and Nala's stash."

And with that the three girl's departed.

Raven groaned and got dressed. She wore a black sweater that had been Star's and a pair of Star's jeans, but since Star was much taller than Raven the jeans completely covered her shoes. Raven was just praying she wouldn't trip. She put her ear piece in her ear and walked outside.

She walked out of her dorm room to find that the sophomore hallway was filled with… well sophomores. Apparently Jada wasn't the only one crazy enough to root through the garbage.

Nala, Sahara, and Staci ran up to Raven blocking her exit out of the noisy hallway.

"Hi Raven," said Nala sweetly with a Teen Titans comic book in hand.

"Er…Hi Nala." said Raven.

"What's up?" asked Sahara bouncing on the balls of her feet, her blonde hair swishing from side to side.

"Nothing just eager to leave," said Raven grumpily.

"Aww c'mon Rae dontcha wanna get some cool stuff?" asked Staci who unlike her friends was not wearing sweat pants but ripped jeans.

"Not really."

"We'll how 'bout we look for some stuff for ya then?" asked Sahara.

"Whatever," said Raven rolling her violet eyes.

"HEY RAVEY!" shouted Jada.

"Jada! You're two steps away form me you don't need to shout." said Raven, and for a split second her eyes glowed white with frustration.

"Rae? You ok you're eyes were all glowing…" said Jada concerned.

"I'm fine," said Raven quickly, "I just need some fresh air that's all."

"Oh…well while your out, Can you take our trash out to the dumpster? It's already been looked through."

"Well that's comforting," mumbled Raven taking the trash bag from Jada and walking down the flight of stair's to get outside.

A dark shadowy figure watched her and the other girl's leave from a dark corner on the sophomore floor.

"You're right, Control Freak. She is one of the Titans." said a feminine voice into a communication device.

"Hmm…I knew the Titans would want to stop my plans. But no matter. You have made all the connections for our little 'show' tonight?"

"Yes Control Freak I have, but what if…the other titans get involved?"

"Don't worry I have studied all the titans, They will not risk Raven's cover."

"But…"

"Just do the job, and let me take care of the rest."

Outside…

"Ugh this garage smells like Beast Boy's tofu…" groaned Raven as she was about to throw the trash away.

"Someone say my name?"

Raven turned around to find Beast Boy sitting on one of the dumpsters, "Beast Boy? What on Earth are you doing here?"

But Beast Boy ignored her, "Yo Rae can you believe someone was going to throw out this perfectly good grilled cheese sandwich?" he shook his head disbelievingly while taking a bite out of it, "Mmm, aged to perfection."

"That is just plain wrong," said Raven in monotone.

"So how's school Rae?" asked Beast Boy finishing off the sandwich.

"Horrific."

"Aw don't get too excited Rae," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"As happy as I am to come in contact with a civil human being, and I use civil in a very very loose manner, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to check up on ya." said Beast Boy giving her a grin.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?"

"You forget Rae…," said Beast Boy morphing into bird and flying off.

Raven twisted around to look for him.

"…I am a master of disguise." he said from somewhere behind her.

She twisted around to face him but ended up tripping on the hem of her long jeans and falling backwards.

Luckily thanks to Beast Boy's quick reflexes he caught her before she hit the pavement.

"We _have_ to stop meeting like this," said Beast Boy in a surprisingly suave voice.

Raven blushed but quickly covered it with an eye roll and got up pushing him away, "Ugh get your hands off of me."

"Jeez I was just trying to help Miss. Grump. Next time you want to land your butt on the pavement just let me know and I _won't_ catch you."

"Whatever," said Raven not meeting his eyes.

Beast Boy raised and eyebrow.

"So any news about Control Freak?"

"Nah, but Robin thinks he may strike during the Rally, so all of us are gonna go undercover tonight to make sure it's safe and that nothing happens,"

"Good, that way there'll be extra protection."

"Exactly. That Robin's one smart dude. Oh yeah and speaking of Robin you'll never believe where I found him yesterday…"

"What was Beast Boy saying about me?" came Robin's voice through her ear piece.

"Nothing," said Raven shooting a look at Beast Boy who looked as if he was about to burst out laughing.

"Tell Beast Boy I need him back at the tower. We have a lot to do before the Rally."

"Alright I will."

"TELL FRIEND RAVEN I SAY GREETINGS!" came Star's voice.

Raven cringed as Star's voice came loudly through her earpiece.

"Uh, Star says Hi." said Robin.

"I heard," groaned Raven massaging her ear, "Tell her I say hello."

"Sure thing. Well over and out Raven." said Robin before he walked away from the microphone.

"Lemme guess Rob wants me back?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, right away."

"Oh, well then see ya Rae," said Beast Boy about to morph, "Oh yeah I almost forgot." he said before handing her an orange scarf.

"What's this for?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow, Orange wasn't exactly her color.

"The Rally's tonight, remember? You guys are the tigers. You'll need some school spirit."

"Oh yeah well…err thanks Beast Boy."

"Um no problem."

They both looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"Well I gotta get back before Robin blow's a gasket so see ya tonight." and with that he changed into a bird and took off.

Raven watched him go and then looked down at the scarf. She rolled her eyes and tied it around her neck while walking back up to her dorm.

She walked into her dorm and found a large black and orange mass being shoved at her.

"Hey Ravey LOOK!" said Jada excitedly, "Nala found you a sweater to wear to the Rally tonight, and by the way hot scarf. Very Femme Fatale (sp?) meets Care Bears."

"Um…thank you," said Raven unfolding the sweater. It was one of those older letter sweaters. It was orange with JCBS written in bold black letters, "Oh wow it's really…something." said Raven.

"Yup." said Jada.

Jada was wearing a black cropped top with tight jeans and was currently putting orange stripes on her cheeks.

Raven got dressed into her oh-so-stylish sweater and put on her scarf.

The two girls meet Lea I. and Lea A. out in the hallway. The two Lea's were wearing matching orange shirts which clearly showed how close friends the two were.

It was clear while walking down to the Rally outside how spirited Jump City Boarding School was. All the girls seemed to be wearing orange, or black, or both.

"Here's you ticket Ravey," said Jada, "They sent it to our room while you were outside."

"Oh thanks," said Raven.

The girl's got in line to get in.

"So what exactly is the Rally?" asked Raven.

"Well the boys from the guy's boarding school come down, basically because of the football team. So it's really just like a pep-rally." said Lea I.

"Yeah," said Lea A, "Everyone's really hyped for our game against Gotham City Boarding School."

"Tickets please!" called a familiar voice.

Raven looked to find Robin. He was wearing dark sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes, and a black shirt with orange writing that read JCBS and a backwards orange baseball hat that read the same.

Raven was too busy musing on blackmail to notice Kourtney, Samantha, and Severine walk up to them.

"Hey guys," said Kourtney.

"Hey girls what's up?" asked Jada.

"Nothing, but hey did you see that ticket guy?" asked Severine.

"Where?" asked Jada who was now on the prowl.

"Right there in the orange ball cap."

"Niceee." said Jada giving the girls high fives.

"Tickets ladies," asked Robin.

The girl's handed the tickets and began to walk in but Robin grabbed Raven's arm pulling here away from the group, "There hasn't been any suspicious activity yet but keep your eyes peeled." he said in a low voice.

"Ok," said Raven nodding.

"Oh yeah, nice sweater Raven," said Robin beginning to laugh.

Raven felt her temper rising and walked away still hearing stifled laughs from Robin.

She sighed and sat down under a tree when she heard…

"Hey Rae," came Beast Boy's voice from the tree.

Raven jumped and turned around looking for the changeling. "Beast Boy are you the fern."

"Aw c'mon Rae it's a _pine_. How can you not see that?"

He stepped out from behind the tree.

It was obvious why Raven had such a hard time seeing him. He was wearing a green shirt and pants the exact color of his skin which mad him look like grass with eyes.

"What? Did I scare ya?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," lied Raven, "Aren't you supposed to be under cover?"

"I was a chameleon for the last past hour and now I think I have a crick in my neck. So I wore green so I could morph back to my human form."

"That's pretty smart… even for you." said Raven.

"Why thank you." said Beast Boy giving her a grin, "Nice sweater Rae."

"Beast Boy it's a giant orange sweater." she said in monotone.

"Yeah but…err…it contrasts so well."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I better check out the rest of the Rally. Later," Beast Boy turned back into a chameleon and walked off.

"Attention," came Katrina Davison's voice, "In about 20 minutes Jennie Olivia will perform the National Anthem and then the JCBS cheerleaders!"

There were cheers from the crowd.

Raven sighed. This was going to be along night.

Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder.

She whirled around in fighting stance to come face to face with a giant tiger.

"Woah, woah easy Rae it's me." said a familiar voice from inside the mascot suit.

"Cyborg?" asked Raven.

"Yeah hey."

"You're a giant, plush, tiger."

"Yeah I know, don't rub it in. Boy Blunder has already taken pictures for blackmail. 'Course I already got him for his and Star's little nap."

"What do you mean?"

Cyborg laughed from inside the suit, "Don't worry Rae, I'll show you the pictures when you get home."

Raven shook her, "_boys_." she muttered under her breath, "But I've met up with all of you except Star. Where is she?"

Cy groaned and pointed Raven in the right direction, "Oh."

"Get your pig intestine cooked in fatting oil here!" shouted Star.

That's right Star….was selling hotdogs.

She was wearing a hotdog vendor's uniform and while she was getting looks from many of the football players she wasn't making many sales.

"Friend Raven!" shouted Star pulling Raven into a bone crushing hug, "Would you like to buy some pig intestine?"

"Um…no thanks Star," said Raven as Star released her.

"Friend Raven I am worried for friend Robin." said Star in a hushed tone.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Why's that Star?"

"He seems to think that the pig is a hot dog."

"Um…"

"I tired explaining that it was not a heated dog, but Robin insisted that it was called a hotdog. Possibly he is working to many long nights and his mind is beginning to dwindle."

Raven smirked, "I bet that's it Star," she said sarcastically.

"Ooh hotdogs! I'll take one please," said a voice from behind Raven.

Raven turned to come face to face with Mercy Hampton.

Star went and got a hotdog for Mercy and handed it to her. Mercy handed Star the money and turned to face Raven.

"Why hello Raven you seem very…orange."

"Thank you," said Raven glaring slightly.

"So what do you think of my wonderful Rally I coordinated?"

"Um it's…"

"Marvelous I know," said Mercy interrupting her, "Amber had a wonderful idea that this year we should have a giant TV on the stage, that we built outside, that shows clips from past games."

"Hmm." said Raven.

Suddenly a spotlight was sent onstage.

"Good evening!" shouted Lydia.

The crowd cheered.

"Tonight we present Jennie Olivia singing the National Anthem, and as a special treat we have clips being shown," she said motioning to the gigantic TV behind her, "of our past games."

Serenity walked on stage with her cheer squad, "So give it up Jennie Olivia!"

The TV turned on and Jennie opened her mouth to sing but no sound was heard. The microphone seemed turned off. The TV began to crackle showing not football games but…Control Freak.

Suddenly Control Freak appeared on stage.

Raven moved to go towards the stage but Robin's voice in her ear piece stopped her, "Titans stand down."

"Hello Jump City children I have come to give a warning!" He pulled out some sort of device and aimed it at the crowd.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere a bird-a-rang shot out at Control Freak making the device not point at the crowd…but Jennie Olivia.

Electricity shot out of the device and at Jennie making her fall to the ground unconscious.

"NO!" shouted Control Freak, "This is all wrong. I will be back!" and with that he disappeared.

The crowd screamed. Lydia ran up to Jennie shaking her, "Jennie, Jen wake up."

Serenity looked as if she was about to burst into tears but did not make a move towards Jennie, instead she stood were she was.

Star and Robin ran up on stage.

Robin checked her pulse, "She's not dead, just conscious." he said.

"Who…who are you?" asked Lydia.

"Friends," said Star.

"I've dialed the hospital, an ambulance should be here soon," said Cy A.K.A the big plush tiger from next to Raven in the crowd.

The police came and questioned the teenagers and sent the guys back to their school and assured the girl's there was nothing to worry about.

The titans gathered in the parking lot…

"That poor girl," said Star sadly.

"They said her body only received a minor shock. She'll be fine within a few days." said Cyborg.

"I should've attacked him Robin," said Raven.

"No," said Robin shaking his head, "we can't risk your cover."

Beast Boy put an arm around Raven's shoulders, "Yeah Rae you did the right thing."

"Whatever," said Raven pushing off his arm, "And how many times to I have to tell you not to call me Rae?"

Beast Boy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Are you positive Robin that a girl is working for him still?" asked Star.

"Yeah, how else would he have access to the TV?" asked Robin, "There is defiantly someone working for him."

"Well ya'll I say we hit the hay before someone needs to shock _me_." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, we all need some rest," said Robin getting into the T-car.

"Good-bye friend Raven. Pleasant shlorvaks (SH-LOR-VAX)." said Star getting in as well.

"Yo Rae do you want me to walk you in?" asked Beast Boy.

"Thanks Beast Boy, but I think they'll get suspicious if they see a green guy walking around with me." said Rae.

"Ok well good-night." said Beast Boy.

"Night."

"Sleep tight don't let the crazy girls bite." said Beast Boy laughing before getting in the car.

Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't help a small smile flicker across her face.

The titans drove away and she made her way up to her dorm.

She reached her dorm room and walked inside only to find tons of girls in pajamas taking it up.

"Oh Ravey," said Jada, "Did you forget about our sleepover?"

_**Well I hope you like it because I do! Please oh Please review!**_


	8. Short Shorts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok dudes form like this chapter on are like my FAVORITE chapters! So enjoy. **_

Raven stood there dumbstruck, "When did you mention a sleepover to me?" she asked.

"I said it right to your face. You must have forgotten. But no worries!" said Jada happily wearing bright pink pajamas with her hair in a high ponytail, "Not everyone's coming tonight because some girls are visiting Jennie in the hospital and Lea I and A are having a party in there dorm too."

The girls who seemed to have joined the pajama party were: Ray, Shannon, Serenity, Nala, and Pandora.

All the girls waved.

"Um…hi," said Raven.

"Well don't be shy, go get changed Ravey so we can start," said Jada who was making popcorn.

Raven rolled here yes but complied. This would be a good chance to get some information about people attending the school.

She got changed in her light blue night gown and took out her ear piece so she could get changed, but she forgot to put it back in.

She seated her self on the floor next to Nala leaning against her bed. Their dorm wasn't too big so between her bed and Jada's bed there was only just enough room for the five visiting girls sleeping bags.

At the Tower…

Starfire gave a yawn and settled down on the sofa, "Friends I am how you say 'digested out'."

Robin laughed, "Yeah same here," he said sitting next to her.

"Taking another nap?" asked Cyborg laughing.

"Shut up Tyborg," said Robin.

"Hey! It takes a suave man to be plushy."

"Or just a stupid one," muttered Beast Boy smiling.

Cyborg yawned, "Night ya'll."

"Wait guys what about microphone duty?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin thought for a moment then shook his head, "I think it's best if we let Raven sleep tonight. After all that went on today she deserves a night off."

Starfire let out a yawn. She had already fallen asleep and was cuddling up to Robin. Robin's face turned a bright red before looking behind him at the two snickering titans as they left.

"Oh well," said Robin out loud as soon as Cyborg and Beast Boy had left, "Wouldn't want to wake her." And with that he put his head on top of hers and fell fast asleep.

As soon as he was asleep, Star opened one eye and grinned snuggling up to him some more.

At dorm room 424…

"Ok guys ok," said Jada her black ponytail swinging from side to side, "Pandora and I are gonna pop popcorn…then we can start THE MOVIE!"

Ray and Raven exchanged bored glances before rolling their eyes at Jada.

"Ooh Nala whatcha got there?" asked Shannon walking up behind Nala.

"The new Teen Titans comic book #30!" squealed Nala excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, I saw that one," said Shannon.

"I know that when 'it' happens."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?" asked Nala.

"You have no idea," said Raven smirking.

"Well…in this comic the greatest thing happens."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What happens?"

Nala and Shannon exchanged excited glances before showing Raven a page in the comic book. Raven flushed a deep crimson. On the page was her and Beast Boy kissing.

"Guys," said Pandora sounding exasperated, "The popcorn in the microwave blew up."

"Huh?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah it just glowed black and blew up."

"Weirdness… Jeez Pandora I told you 3 minutes was too much."

Pandora laughed, "I guess I'll listen to you next time."

Raven closed her eyes, _'gain control, gain control, gain contro-…' _

"Hey Ravey," said Jada raising an eyebrow, "You ok?"

Raven opened her eyes, "Uh, yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, just checkin'." said Jada before going over to sit next to Nala. But she looked at Raven and continued to stare at Raven's forehead.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" asked Raven annoyed.

Jada shook her head and narrowed her eyes still staring at her forehead, "Nah, just wonderin' Ravey, Why do ya got that red thinger on your forehead?"

Raven rolled her eys, "Did you just say 'read thinger'?"

Jada nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Uh," Raven searched for an excuse, "Uh, I'm…err Hindu."

"Ooh," said Jada fasinated, "Cool. I totally dig people who worship Buddha."

Raven rolld her indigo eyes. Honestly, Jada was so dense if you put her in a pool she'd sink, "Uh Jada, that's Buddhism."

"Oh…"

"I knew Beast Boy and Raven were meant to be…" sighed Shannon.

"I know," said Nala, "They are just so adorable together."

Raven's eye twitched.

"You ok Raven?" asked Nala.

Raven groaned, "Peachy." _Me and Beast Boy? Pssh yeah right_…

"Hey ya know what I just realized," said Shannon.

"What?" asked Serenity.

"Raven from the Teen Titans has the same name as this Raven," she said motioning towards Raven.

Serenity nodded giving a slightly knowing glance, "Yeah what a coincidence."

"Yeah," said Raven now slightly suspicious but she shrugged it off.

"Yeah," laughed Serenity, "Do you secretly live in titan's tower?" she joked.

The girls began to laugh.

Raven forced a smile.

"Ooh," said Jada snatching the comic book away from Shannon, "Who's the sexy green boy?"

"That's Beast Boy," informed Shannon.

Jada began flipping through the comic book, "He's _fine_."

Raven looked over her shoulder to see the comic book, "Oh come on. He doesn't look anything like that."

The girls looked at her.

"Uh…err so I've heard."

The girls laughed and continued to peruse the comic book.

"Yo Nala, Can I cut these pictures out?" asked Jada.

"No!" Nala practically screamed. She snatched back her comic book and slipped it into a plastic covering.

"Ok ladies," said Serenity standing up on Jada's bed, "Time for the movie…"

Three hours later…

"_I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go," _

Ray and Raven simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"This is so sad," wept Jada.

Serenity nodded and handed her a tissue.

Even Pandora managed to shed a tear, as Nala and Shannon were surrounded by tissues.

Raven groaned and rolled her eye nodding towards the TV screen, "Oh look she let go."

Ray nodded and began to use her hands as if weighing options, "Safety, Dead lover in the water, Life boat, Dead lover in the water...hmm."

The lights cam back on as the movie ended.

"Wow," said Jada drying her eyes.

"Ok so time for some fun," said Pandora grinning mischievously, "It wouldn't be a proper sleepover without some fun."

"How 'bout we just chat for a little while?" asked Jada, "I'm still choked up from that movie."

"Ok. So Raven…" began Pandora, "We've been dying to hear about your boyfriend."

"Uh…" began Raven, "Um not much to tell."

"Aww come on Rae. Don't be shy."

Curse Beast Boy. Raven groaned, "Uh, well what do you want to know?"

"Well…what does he look like? Like what color's his skin? What color's his eyes? Hair? You know the drill."

Pandora didn't know how wrong she was, "Um he's got gree-uh err- tan skin, uh brown hair, and green eyes." said Raven trying to keep her monotone, this lying on the spot was starting to get aggravating.

"H-A-W-T," said Jada nodding in approval.

"Hawt?" asked Raven, "Is that even in the dictionary?"

"It's in the slang dictionary," said Jada, "And you're avoiding our questions. So have you guys kissed yet?"

Raven blushed, "Uh no."

The girls giggled.

"Aww that's so cute…" sighed Shannon.

"Adorable," said Nala nodding.

"Whatever," said Raven glaring.

"So what's his name?" asked Jada leaning on her hands.

"Uh…," Great, Raven had forgotten to give her 'boyfriend' a name, "It's…err…" Raven spotted one of Nala's stray comic books. It had a very fat orange cat on the front, "Uh…Garfield."

"Garfield?" asked Jada wrinkling her nose.

"Aw that's such a cute name," said Shannon, "What's his last name?"

Raven spotted a picture of Hugh Jackman from the movie X-men with Logan/Wolverine written on it, "Uh…Logan. Garfield Logan."

"Aww what a CUTEY!" exclaimed Nala.

Ray sighed and decided to take pity on Raven, "Ok, ok guys. Enough interrogating Raven. Let's play a game."

Serenity smirked, "Do I happen to know the game you're thinking of?"

"Only if the title's 'Truth or Dare'?"

Serenity grinned, "Perfect."

Raven groaned, "Count me out, I don't _do_ truth or dare."

"Aww come on Ravey you _have_ to."

"I don't _have_ to do anything Jada."

Jada grinned mischievously and whispered in Raven's ear, "If you don't play I'll tell everyone you sleep with a Teddy Bear, and Serenity will tell Severine who will tell the _whole_ school."

Raven groaned remembering the teddy bear that Beast Boy had gotten her, "Fine." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh," said Jada doing a little dance, "Who's good? I am! I am!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Stop gloating and start the game."

Jada nodded, "Ok Serenity truth or dare?"

Serenity thought for a moment, "Um…truth."

Jada smiked, "Ok um…" she paused to think, "Are you _ever_ gonna break up the loser Brock?"

Serenity gasped, "Brock is _not_ a loser. He's captain of the football team, and he says the sweetest things…" said Serenity staring off into space.

Jada rolled her grey eyes, "Serenity the only word I've ever heard him say is 'whatever'."

Serenity glared, "At least we actually have a sweet relationship, when you are with a different guy every week, AND CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THEIR NAMES!"

Jada held up her hands to defend herself, "Alright, alright. Slow your roll girl, I get it. Chill, it was just a question."

"Sorry," laughed Serenity, "Ok so Pandora truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you too…"

The game went on for quite some time and Raven learned about Shannon and Ray's boyfriends, Pandora obsession with boxing and how she was really talented at the sport after seeing her deck someone first hand (ouch Jada's lump would heal eventually), and how Nala has a huge crush on Cyborg.

"Ok," said Nala, "Raven, truth or dare?"

Raven shrugged, "Whatever."

"Ok, dare."

Raven groaned but sighed, "Alright what must I do."

Jada got an evil glint in her eye and beckoned Nala to come towards her so she could whisper something in her ear.

Nala grinned and giggled nodding.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," said Nala, "I dare you to call your boyfriend."

Raven's eyes widened, "No. Way."

"Aw but Raven you have to," said Serenity grinning.

"Yeah," agreed Pandora, "You can't back down from a dare."

Raven panicked causing the microwave to blow up.

"Jeez Pandroa. I told you, that microwave is like ancient. You can't keep it plugged in for too long."

"Sheesh," said Pandora holding up her hands to defend herself, "It was fine before."

Raven relaxed seeing the attention being taken off her. Unfortunately Shannon noticed that, "Oh no Raven, you're not getting out of calling him that easy."

Raven glared, "But it's midnight. He's probably asleep."

"Too bad," said Ray shrugging.

Nala held out the phone.

Raven snatched it from her and began to dial random numbers.

Jada tugged the phone away from Raven and hung it up, "No way Ravey," she said pushing the 'speaker phone' button, "We want to confirm it's your boyfriend," she thrust the phone back at Raven.

Raven began to dial Beast Boy's communicator number. _'Don't pick, don't pick up…'_ she thought to herself.

Back at the tower…

Beast Boy sighed talking in his sleep, "Slow down ladies…There's enough Beast Man for all of you…"

Suddenly his perfect dream was interrupted by the sound of his communicator going off. He growled as his eyes snapped open. He stretched out his hand, searching blindly on his night stand for his communicator. He opened it to see no ones face which meant someone was calling from a regular telephone. He furrowed his brow and cautiously pressed the button connecting him, "Uh…hello?"

Suddenly a bunch of giggling girl's voices were heard in the background of the call.

"Um, hi," said a familiar voice.

"Raven?" he questioned.

At the dorm…

The girls were giggling like mad.

"Yeah, it's me," she said glancing over to the giggling group of girls.

"What's up, did something go wrong with the missio-…"

But Raven cut him off, "No no, everything's fine…err sweety."

'_Sweety?'_ thought Beast Boy raising an eyebrow, but then it dawned on him. He remembered the day when Raven was at lunch and had to lie about him. _'Oh crap.'_, "Uh what's up…pumpkin?" he said warily.

Raven groaned. This was so embarrassing.

Suddenly Jada knocked Raven out of the way. Since he was on speaker phone they could just talk near the phone to be heard, and Jada had a very loud voice, "HI RAVEN'S BOYFRIEND!"

Beast Boy pulled the communicator away from his ear, "Oh, so _that's_ your roommate." he said massaging his poor abused ears.

Raven groaned, "Yeah, isn't she a scream?" she said through gritted teeth.

"You could say that," said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Hey Garfield," said the girls in unison.

"Um, Garfield?" asked Beast Boy. _'What kind of person name's someone Garfield?'_

(heh.)

"Hope we didn't wake you up," said Serenity, "Were you sleeping?"

"I _was_," said Beast Boy yawning, "But then someone called me….and woke me up."

"Oh well," said Jada happily, "As long as you weren't doing anything important."

"Yo Gar, so Raven tells me you haven't kissed yet? What's the deal with that?" asked Serenity. She and Jada began to hog the phone.

"Um…"

"Yeah," Jada chimed in, "What? Is she not pretty enough?" she asked angrily.

Beast Boy panicked, "No, She's really pretty."

Raven blushed pink.

"Ok, then is she not nice enough?"

"No, she's really nice," said Beast Boy attempting to defend himself against the massive army of teenage girls.

Raven blushed a crimson red.

Nala saw, "Aww guys she's blushing."

Raven's eyes got wide and she prayed Beast boy hadn't heard that.

He did.

"THEN WHAT'S THE DEAL?" asked Jada.

"Yeah? Are you just like embarrassed or waiting for the right moment?" asked Pandora.

"Um…" said Beast Boy feeling heat growing in his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh," squealed Shannon, "He's embarrassed."

"Youtwo are so insecure," sighed Jada referring to Beast Boy and Raven, "It is SO adorable to watch."

Raven blushed but rolled her eyes all the same, "Jada you're on the _phone_."

"Ugh or listen, whatever."

"So Garfield," said Serenity, "Tell us about yourself. All Rave told us is that you have green eyes, your brunette, and are tan."

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. Tan? Brunette, "Uh…er Well I'm not that…err tan anymore. I haven't been umm running in a while."

"He runs?"! the girls squealed.

"You run?" asked Raven quietly while they girls were busy giggling.

"Um yeah Rae, I run to the kitchen, I run to play game station…" he said quietly so the girls couldn't hear him over their yelling.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Jada quieted the girls down, "Ooh, so do you wear those little short shorts? 'Cause I love it when guys wear those little short shorts!"

Beast Boy made a look of disgust, "Uh no thank you. I like my butt to stay in my shorts, thank you very much."

"Good point," said Shannon nodding.

"Hey, ain't nothin' wrong with that," said Jada laughing.

"Ugh Jada," sighed Ray, "I don't want to know what goes on in your head."

Jada grinned she turned her attention back to the phone, "So Garfield describe what you're wearing."

"JADA!" the girls yelled.

"Sheesh fine, fine."

Pandora nudged Jada out of the way, "That's it Jada. You've lost your phone privileges."

"So Gar, are you coming to the dance?" asked Serenity

"The what?" asked Beast Boy.

"You mean Rave hasn't invited you?"

"Err no."

"Raven!" said Serenity shocked.

Shannon groaned, "Oh my gosh girls. Let _Raven_ talk to her boyfriend. Jeez you guys are hogging the phone."

"Oh sorry Rave," said Serenity sheepishly, "You can't blame us for being curious," she said motioning for Raven to say something.

Raven raise an eyebrow

"Go on…"

Raven stared at her clueless, "And do what?"

Pandora groaned, "Sheesh Rave do we have to do everything ourselves? Ask your boy to the dance!"

Raven's eyes went wide, "Um…"

Nala smiled, "Come on Raven don't be shy," she said flipping her braids.

Raven sighed in defeat, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" she said facing the phone.

"Personalize it," demanded Nala.

"Ugh fine. Do you want to go to the dance with me, _Garfield_?" she said annoyed.

Beast Boy grinned at Raven's uncomfortable situation, "Sure," he said, "sweety," he added just to peeve her off.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," said Raven in perfect montone.

The girls all giggled and sighed.

"Your lying aren't you?" said Beast Boy quietly so the girls wouldn't hear, he smirked.

"Through my teeth," she said through gritted teeth. She mentally groaned, hearing the smirk in his tone of voice, she was NEVER going to live this one down.

"Ooh," squealed Shannon, "You wanna play a game Logan?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "DUDE! A game? I love games!"

The girls laughed.

Raven's eyes widened, "But…uh don't you need your sleep…pumpkin," she said gritting her teeth.

"Aw," he said mocking her, "I'll stay awake for you…muffin."

"Aw they pet names," said Ray sarcastically.

"Beast- I mean Garfield…" she threatened.

"Beast?" asked Jada her eyes widening. She smirked, "And they haven't even kissed yet."

"Oh-lah-lah," teased Ray nudging Raven in the ribs.

"Dude," whined Beast Boy, "I thought we were playing a game."

Jada laughed, "Keep your pants on," she smirked, "actually…" she started.

"Jada!" the girls warned.

"Watch it J," said Pandora cracking her knuckles, "That's Raven's guy."

Raven wanted to shrink down until she was invisible.

Jada's eyes widened, "Uh ok I'll shut up now."

Ray and Pandora exchanged high fives.

"Ok," said Nala, "Well we were playing truth or dare."

"Sweet," said Beast Boy.

"So Garfield," said Serenity, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…truth."

Serenity thought for a moment before smiling mischievously, "What do like most about your Raven?"

"My Raven?" he asked surprised at her being called his. He blushed but luckily he was on the phone (or err communicator) and no one could see him.

Raven groaned and buried her face in her hands, _'after this mission is over I'm moving to the Yukon'._

"Hm..."thought Beast Boy.

"Well this is a conversation stopper," said Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes widened at Raven's words. But then he smiled, "I think it's her smile."

Jada rolled her eyes, "That can't be true. I've never once seen Raven smile."

Beast Boy grin widened, "Yeah it's rare, but it's beautiful."

Raven picked her head up. The room was silent, everyone was staring at Raven, who's mouth was agape.

Suddenly…

"AWWWW!" said all the girls at the same time.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Your lying aren't you?" she said to him quietly.

"Nah."

She smiled.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Your smiling aren't you?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but their little 'moment' was ruined by Jada…

"Oh my gosh. Guys its 1 o'clock!" she shrieked, "Ms. Shockart will be patrolling any minute!"

The girls gasped.

"Ok Raven," said Ray, "Time to say good night to your boy toy."

Beast Boy let out a snort of laughter.

Raven glared at him through the phone, "Excuse me? Boy Toy?"

Bu Jada interrupted, "Ok Ravey blow him a kiss."

"Um...?"

"Do it!"

Raven groaned. It was worth it to get Jada to shut up. Jada tapped her foot waiting. Raven groaned but blew kiss towards the phone, embarrassed, peeved, and just plain pissed.

Jada leaned towards the phone and yelled into it, "Ok Gar, DID YOU CATCH IT?"

Beast Boy pulled the comm. away from his ear wincing at Jada's annoying voice. He pitied Raven for having to put up with her.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes but pretended to catch it, even though no one was watching him, and he really didn't have to do any of the actions.

"OK NOW LOCK IT UP TIGHT! DID YOU LOCK IT UP TIGHT?" screamed Jada.

Beast Boy groaned pretending to put it in his heart, "Uh, yup Jada. You can stop screaming now."

"Ok now blow her a kiss!"

Beast Boy blew a kiss at his comm.his face heating up although no one could see him.

The girls could hear the air hitting the speaker. They all looked at Raven, who was suppose to 'catch it', but Raven just sat there with a dead pan expression.

"Uh Rave," said Serenity, "Your kiss just flew out the window."

"Ok she missed that one!" yelled Jada, "Blow another one."

Beast Boy rolled his tired emerald eyes but complied.

Raven rolled her eyes, but 'caught the kiss' when Pandora gave her a threatening glance.

"Ok Rave, lock it up tight," said Serenity.

Raven sighed but 'put the kiss to her heart'.

Serenity nodded at Jada.

"We have confirmation, the kiss has been locked up," said Jada.

_**Hope you liked the chapter, this is my longest one yet! Pwease oh pwease review! **_

_**Oh yeah and p.s- thank you to all my faithful reviewers. **_

**Oh yeah and dude remember to check out my newest stories! SP far they are A Day In Titans Tower and Trouble With Tabloids. But there will be more !**


	9. The Boys Are Back In Town

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**OMG you all are in for a treat with this chapter! Lol it does my last chapter justice! Sorry it was so late: caught the flu, lost the list of character, lost the first draft, changed the chapter completely. Phew, just enjoy yo!**_

**_Charcters introduced- _Corwin**_Ninjamuffin13_

Sunlight fell through the cracks in between Jada's beaded curtains. The warmth fell upon the gothic titan's face as her eyes flickered open. She glanced at the digital clock, 9:07 a.m.

She stood up and stretched. She swiftly glanced around the dorm room her and Jada Denis shared. Sleeping bags were rolled up and pushed to the side, and the pillows were all piled up and made what looked like a very comfortable place it sit. Nala's comics were neatly in their plastic coverings and were set nicely on top of Jada's night stand with a sticky note that read, 'Please Return!'. Jada had suckered Nala into letting her borrow them after she called Beast Boy 'that hot green guy'.

Popcorn was strewn over the white carpet from when Raven lost control last night, and the movie they watched sat on top of the television set.

She yawned and placed the ear piece in her ear. She pulled on a gray tee-shirt and jeans that were Starfire's.

She sat on her bed and sighed, content. She had not had a decent time to sit all week, suddenly something sloppily taped to her dorm's door caught her eye…

_Ravey, _

_Girl, you gotta meet us outside in front of the school AS SOON AS YOU WAKE UP!_

_XoxO, _

_Jada_

She growled, "Raven calling Titans," she said aloud thinking that one of the titans was at the microphone.

She furrowed her brow. She repeated, "Raven calling anyone."

She groaned, _Fine just sleep in while I take care of the mission._

Slamming the door behind her, Raven walked out of her dorm and down the slight of stairs to the freshmen floor. She glanced around, no one was on the floor. Not even Kourtney or Ray, not anyone.

_Did something happen, _her hear hammered in her chest,_ Imagine what everyone would say if I had to tell them I slept through the attack._

She sprinted out the door that led to the outside grounds. She let out a breath she was not aware she was holding in. What she saw was annoying yet relieving at the same time.

Outside was gathered possibly every girl in the whole school. About 12 buses were unloading about 250 guys all of them seemed to be greeted by a girl from 'her school'.

She lost her footing slightly when Severine raced past her and into the awaiting arms of her boyfriend.

"Ravey!" shouted a voice.

Raven closed her eyes, _ignore it and it will go away_.

"Ooh RAVEY!"

Raven turned to find Jada motioning her over.

"Rave what took you so long?" asked Serenity once Raven had joined them.

"Slept in," muttered Raven.

"No wonder, that convo last night was so freakin' long," said Serenity blowing a piece of blonde hair from her face.

"Yeah. It was…interesting," muttered Raven thinking about how she would never live down blowing a kiss to Beast Boy from over the phone.

"Raven!" said another voice, "Long time no see."

Raven turned to come face to face with Katrina Davis, the black haired, intelligent girl she had met before at lunch.

"Hello Katrina," said Raven nodding in her direction.

"So," said Katrina "Is your boy, Garfield, coming today."

Raven glared at Jada and Serenity.

"Aw c'mon Rae," said Jada, "We couldn't resist."

Raven rolled her indigo eyes, "What do you mean 'is my boy coming'? What's going on here?"

Katrina chimed in, "Every year on the day before the 'Welcome Back' dance, the boys from the guy's Jump City Boarding School get bused over to hang out and stay for the dance the next day."

Raven nodded, "So I take it you there are waiting for your boyfriends to arrive."

The three girls beamed.

"Hey Kat," said a voice behind the three.

Katrina blushed slightly and turned to face a boy with black hair grinning at her.

She grinned and was embraced by the boy.

"I take it that's not her really friendly brother," said Raven sarcastically.

Serenity laughed, "That my friend is…"

"Corwin," said the boy extending a hand for Raven to shake.

Raven took the hand, "Raven Roth."

"Nice to meet you," he said politely, putting his arm around Katrina's shoulders. He dropped his voice to a whisper so only the four could hear, "You know Samantha's boyfriend Tom right?"

Jada, Serenity, and Katrina started to giggle silently as he was mentioned.

Corwin's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Well on the bus me and this other guy put some dirt on his shoulder."

Corwin and the other three began to laugh, but Raven just should there quirking an eyebrow.

"So?" she asked.

Serenity grinned, "You haven't met Tom. He's a germ-a-phoebe."

"Oh," mouthed Raven.

Katrina nodded, "He wears cargo pants just too keep his Lysol and disinfectant wipes."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Jada laughed and shrugged, "He _is_ quite a catch though. He's pretty cute."

Serenity shook her head, "Cute in a paranoid sort of way."

"At least he says more than 'whatever'."

Raven groaned, this was only her fourth day at the school and it already felt like she had heard this argument a million times.

"At least he remembers names, unlike you! You can't even remember your boyfriend's that you have now!"

"So what, at least my boy speaks!"

"Brock is intelligent!"

"Girl, he's dumber than me!"

"And that's saying something," muttered Raven.

Serenity glared and turned to wave someone over.

A tall, muscular, boy walked over, about 15. He had blonde hair, and was wearing a football jacket.

"Brock honey, over here!" shouted Serenity.

"_Whatever_," said the boy smiling at her.

Raven blinked.

"Honey, this is Raven," said Serenity motioning towards Raven.

"_Whatever_," he said in a voice that made him sound even more like that classic 'dumb jock'. He made a head nod which Raven supposed was the 'guy way' of greeting someone.

Jada gave Raven an I-told-you-so look, and coughed, "So yeahh, uh Ravey do you want to hang out at the pre-dance party with us tomorrow?"

Raven shrugged, "Whatever," before realizing what she just said.

Suddenly Corwin, Katrina, and Jada burst in to tears of laughter.

Serenity sighed and took Brock by the arm and walked over to make conversation with Severine.

"Corwin, my man!" shouted a brunette boy walking over clapping Corwin on the back.

"Hey," said Corwin greeting the boy who stooped over to give Jada a swift kiss on the cheek.

Jada smiled at her boyfriend, "Hey Raven this is," she paused and look spread over her that reminded Raven of Beast Boy when he was hypnotized by Mad Mod, "…uhh...my boyfriend."

Raven smirked, "Um, nice to meet you…Jada's boyfriend."

Jada's boyfriend laughed and gave her the 'guy head nod thingy'. He kissed Jada, "Well Jay I'm gonna drop my stuff off in your dorm, kay?"

"Sure…honey," Said Jada, "Oh and Raven's my new roomie so don't touch her stuff."

He nodded and set off towards the school.

Suddenly something over Raven's shoulder caught Jada's eye.

"Oh…my….gosh Ravey," said Jada with a dreamy expression on her face.

"What?" asked Raven, fearing for Jada's sanity.

"Don't look now, but there's this hot tan dude behind you and he's coming this way…"

Raven groaned, "Great who's boyfriend am I meeting this time?"

Jada shrugged and kept on staring, "I dunno Ravey, I never seen him before. By oh my gosh he's coming this way!" she squealed.

Raven rolled her eyes at the pig like squeal.

"Raven…," said Jada dropping her voice to the loudest whisper Raven had ever heard, "Don't look now but he's standing right behind you."

"He's also not deaf," said a familiar voice.

Raven cocked an eyebrow and turned to come face to face with…

"Heya Rae."

…Beast Boy.

Raven's eyes widened, "B-b-but…"

Raven was currently facing the usually green teen. Except now his skin was tan and his hair was a light brown and his green eyes sparkled down at her as if laughing at her in the current situation.

He took his eyes off Raven and looked at Jada, "Nice to meet you, I'm Garfield Logan," he held out his hand for her to shake.

Jada smiled and took his hand, "Oh my gosh! I just talked to you last night! Your Raven's boyfriend! Did you know that you're gorgeous?" she said in about ten seconds flat.

Beast Boy laughed, "I take it your Jada."

She winked.

Raven took in Beast Boy's attire, he was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans with a black backpack slung over his right shoulder.

Corwin laughed, "Yo I remember you! You were the one who helped me prank Tom!"

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh yeah! Dude that was totally sweet."

Corwin held out his hand, "Corwin Sullivan."

Beast Boy shook his hand, "Gar Logan, dude it was hilarious when he started twitching like that."

Corwin laughed, "Yeah I thought we'd have to like call the Teen Titans or something."

Beast Boy laughed but it was a little more forced, "Yeah…"

Katrina gave s suspicious glance but focused her attention on Garfield, "You've heard of the Teen Titans?"

Beast Boy paused, "Uh yeah, I mean who hasn't. I mean especially that cool green guy right."

Raven nudged him in the ribs.

"But yeah, I mean they save the city practically everyday."

Katrina, who seemed to be the only one who had detected anything slightly out of place said, "You're ears are oddly shaped."

Beast Boy glanced at Raven for help.

Raven coughed, "Uh yeah, he's been disfigured like that since birth."

Beast Boy laughed but took the time to glare at her, "My Rae, always the kidder."

Jada cocked her head, "Really I didn't get that impression."

Raven rolled her eyes at Jada's stupidity.

"So how long have you two been going out?" asked Katrina more persistent this time.

Corwin put an arm around her, "Honey, what is this? 20 questions?"

Katrina smiled up at him, "Sorry," she apologized to Beast Boy, "I just like to make sure my friends…are dating the right people."

Raven smiled slightly at her, "Don't worry Katrina, you can't get anymore 'right' than Bea-uh Gar."

Beast Boy smiled at her.

"So…," he said, "what are we supposed to do now?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

Jada shrugged, "I dunno about you four lovebirds but I'm going to go help…my boyfriend, unpack," she said with a wink.

Katrina smirked, "Want to borrow my lip gloss?"

Jada smiled, "Sure thing."

Katrina tossed it to her and Jada caught it and began to walk back up to her dorm.

Raven grimaced, "Well I'm definitely not going up there anytime soon."

"TOM!" shouted a voice in the distance.

Everyone turned to find Samantha screaming at someone who was standing inside the bus, "THOMAS PEERSON YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, AND QUITE DISENFECTING YOUR SHIRT!"

The boy walked dejectedly down the stairs.

"And that would be Tom," said Corwin.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I swear that guy needs some 'special' help."

The girls nodded.

Corwin and Katrina waved good-bye to the two titans and began walking to the cafeteria hand in hand muttering something about sushi.

Beast Boy slung an arm around 'his girlfriend's' shoulders, "So Rae, you gonna show me 'round your campus…sweety."

Raven gave the most forced smiled Beast Boy had ever seen, "Sure thing…muffin."

The two started of around the large grounds, heading towards what looked to be a swing set.

"So…," said Raven once they were clear of people who could over hear them, "How's the tower been?"

"Busy," said Beast Boy giving her his signature grin, "Everyone's always rushing to do one thing or another for the mission."

Raven nodded, "And now I see you got roped into my lovely school," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah well you _did_ invite me to your dance, and I'm not one to back down from an invitation from 'girlfriend'," he said laughing.

Raven glared, "It was your fault, visiting me that one day," she said in her usual montone.

Beast Boy made a look of mock hurt, "Aw, you know you were glad to see me."

Raven moved her hand to pick up her hood out of habit, but remembered she had none, so made a move like she was casually tucking her hair behind her ear.

Beast Boy smiled, "No cloak to hide you this time."

Raven averted eye contact.

He didn't mention it, and they kept walking.

"So…Garfield Logan," he said making a look of disgust.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I was put on the spot, I couldn't think of anything."

"Well that's a new one for you," he said smugly.

She gave him a death glare, "Oh come one, honestly, Raven Roth?"

Beast Boy pouted, "I think it's cute."

"Whatever."

He shrugged, "You should have named me something cool like Victor Stone, or like Dick Grayson."

She lifted an eyebrow, "You'd have wanted me to name you Dick?"

Beast Boy laughed, "I didn't know you had such a smutty mind Rae."

She glared, "That's because I don't, you perverted green midget."

"I'm taller than you," he retorted.

"No your not," she said when they reached the swing set. She sat down at one and began to slowly pump back and forth, _it's better than being stuck listening to this stupid changeling. _

He leaned up against one of the poles.

"So tan huh?" she asked in monotone.

Beast Boy made a look of being sick, "Yeah I had to be sprayed with this water proof tanner stuff, 'cause Cy said he didn't want to waste making a ring for me just for two days, and I had to dye my hair. This better wash out later Rae."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask you to come."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Yes you did."

She turned to give him another one of her infamous death glares, but lost her balance and began to fall, she braced for impact but fell into the awaiting arms of the changeling.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, his green eyes looking back into hers.

"You-you are taller," she said. She mentally slapped herself, and would have done physically if she wasn't in the presence of Beast Boy.

_Oh brilliant Raven_, she thought_, of all the things you could say, that definitely wasn't at the top of the list. A curt 'get the heck off of me' would have been nice, but that was just plain out of character. _

He grinned, "Told ya."

"Beast Boy…"

"Yeah Rae?"

"You can let me down now."

He sweat dropped, "Oh yeah sorry," he coughed, "We should probably be heading back."

"Um yeah…," she said becoming very interested in the hem of her jeans.

"That Jada friend will probably wonder were you've been."

"Yeah."

They walked back in silence till they reached the entrance door to the freshmen floor.

He opened the door for her, and they walked in.

"Rae…" he said from behind her.

"What?" she asked not turning around as he followed her to her room.

"Thanks for the fall."

She blushed, _Thanks for the catch._

_**OH my gosh I heard the best news! There's this purple button right… and you press it and you can review stories! Try it it's fun! LOl Please review ya'll. **_

_**Oh and by the way, I've been interested to know. Who is your favorite charcter (besides the titans of course) of mine and the ones submitted. Mine are: Jada, Brock (the Jock), Jada's boyfriend, and Tom. And the rest are submitted. So tell me please! **_

_**Story information! **_

**Summary to 'The Titan's Bathroom Reader': _These are stories about the titans who seem to be brought closer together by awkward and humorous yet strangely romantic occurrences in the most unlikely room in the tower: the bathroom (Ew not that type of 'closer' you sick-os). BBRae StarRob. Rated for safety. _**

**_(In the first chapter Rae walks in on BB in the shower)PLEASE READ! It's crazy kool. _**

**_So I hope you guys liked it! So sorry for the late update! I know this was a little shorter than the last one but don't worry the next upcoming chapters make up for it! I hope you all liked it!_**


	10. Trust Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back! YAY! Hehe, I'm SO glad to be back. My internet was broken for months, It was terrible! **_

_**Any hoo, I hope you like the chapter, it's my favorite so far. Hehe, lotsa BBRae fluff. **_

**_IMPORTANT NEWS: Hey guys I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to maybe draw some fan-art of the characters. It could be BB and Rae from this fic or some of the new characters would be fun. It's just I wanted to draw them and post them on my profile…but I suck. So please email them to me if you can, I know most of you could draw and it would mean a lot to me if you could send some fan-art. I'll post them on my profile. _**

**_PLUS, the artists or authors of the three best pics can be featured in my upcoming story, which will be after I finish _Forget Me Not_, called , I hope it'll let me put the period in the title, so it'll either be that or _www date com_, or_ date dot com,_ I dunno. You can tell me which one ya like best if ya want. _**

_**So anyway, on with the chapter! **_

Starfire opened one eye and yawned. Sun streaked through the windows of Titan's tower. She glanced at the clock on the VCR, 11:32, she gawked at the clock, "It is much too late," whispered Starfire in a worried voice. She moved to get up but a strong arm was around her, preventing her from getting up.

Her gaze followed the arm to a torso covered by a black shirt that read 'JCBS' in orange writing. Her eyes widened, had she slept on Robin the entire night?

"It is much too early," she whispered, trying to will herself back to sleep so her and Robin could have a few more moments peace.

She looked up to his face and gasped. Since they were undercover the night before, Robin elected to wear extremely dark sunglasses…which were now falling down his nose.

She lightly put a finger to right below his eyes, she had never see his eye lids (and for some odd yet entertaining reason), that fascinated her. She was itching juts to take his sunglasses and wake him up, juts so she could sneak a peek at his irises.

Ever since the day she arrived at earth she had wondered what colors his eyes were. Perhaps…he had no eyes!

"Eep!" squealed Star.

Robin began to move a bit, so Star quieted herself, gazing at him to see if he'd wake.

Robin began to drift back to his dream muttering, "Star," before being consumed with sleep.

She sighed, that was preposterous! Robin most certainly had eyes! But too _see_ his eyes…that would be magnificent.

Ooh, decisions, decisions.

She sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. She would not invade his privacy. If he _did_ show her his eyes, it would be because he _wanted_ to, not because he was forced to.

He stirred, "Starfire?" he mumbled opening his eyes.

Star smiled down at him, "Yes Robin, it is I."

"Hey," he said with a sleepy smile.

"Horse feed to you as well."

He grinned and laughed. He glanced at the clock, "Whoa, we really slept in."

"Agreed," said Starfire nodding.

He smiled and pulled off his orange baseball cap that read 'JCBS' in black, that he worn for the undercover assignment. He gave her a mischievous smile and plopped it down on her head.

Starfire giggled and blushed.

He stretched his legs and brushed a stray red hair out of her eyes, "Time to get to work."

Star smiled like mad when he left the room. Who cared if she was not bale to see his eyes. Star nodded proudly, "For I have his orange hat."

* * *

Raven walked up the stairs to her dorm room, well aware Beast Boy was behind her. She walked up to the doors that lead to the second floor, the sophomore floor, when they opened for her.

She glanced to the side to see the once green changeling holding the door and smiling at her, "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes but proceeded to her dorm room. It didn't take her much time to realize that the music that was coming down the hall was coming from dorm room number 424, which was of course the one she shared with the ever energetic Jada Denis.

She faced the door then swerved around to come face to face with Beast Boy, "Alright Beast Boy, now you're probably going to have to act like," she took a deep intake of breath, "my boyfriend. But by no means does this give you the right to a.) kiss me, b.) hug me, or c.) touch me any way. Have I made myself clear?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Crystal. Ready…_sweety_?"

Raven rolled her eyes and opened the door…wishing she hadn't.

On the floor was Jada and…the boy with no name, caught in a lip lock.

"Ravey!" screeched Jada jumping up, trying to use her lime green nails to comb through her messy black locks.

Beast Boy walked in and smirked, "Hope we weren't interrupting anything."

Jada's boyfriend blushed, "Uh, Jada just had a problem with her-."

"Mouth?" suggested Beast Boy interrupting him.

Jada's boyfriend glared.

Jada seemed to have over come her embarrassment and was now perched on her bed, "Come in, come in. Don't be shy now."

Raven rolled here eyes but complied and sat down on her bed as Jada's boyfriend went to go sit with his girlfriend.

"You know," said Jada leaning her chin on her hand, "You two are a really cute couple."

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah Rae's like no other."

"You two must be close," said Jada's boyfriend.

"The closest," muttered Raven uninterested.

"So, Gar," said Jada turning towards him, "Isn't it so cute when Raven snores?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he laughed, "When she whats?"

"Snores," said Jada happily.

"She snores!" asked Beast Boy incredulously, trying to keep a straight face.

Jada nodded, her grey eyes laughing, "Yeah, and talks in her sleep. So tell me, who's Cheese Coy?"

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow.

Raven's eyes widened.

Jada cocked her head to one side, "Yeah it was something like that. Maybe it was Tease Toy?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven, cockiness written all over his face.

"-or maybe it was Feast Foy-."

"Jade, how about we talk about something else," said Raven quickly, but her warning went unheard.

"- Yeast Yoy, Geese Goy, Quiche Quoy, Beas-."

"Ok!" said Raven loudly drowning out Jada's words, "How about we talk about something else?" behind Jada, one of her posters of Orlando Bloom was surrounded in black and soundlessly fell off the wall.

"No, no," said Beast Boy smirking, "I want to know who this Cheese Coy fellow is, he sounds very mysterious," he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shut it," said Raven through gritted teeth.

"So…," drawled Jada brightly, "So, Gar do you play any sports?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven for help, "I, err, do track."

"Cool, I like totally dig guys who run," said Jada perkily.

Beast Boy blushed slightly making Raven narrow her eyes.

Jada's boyfriend cleared his throat, "Well honey, you know I err do soccer."

"Really?" asked Jada, "You never told me that."

He shrugged in a smug way.

Jada seeing an in said, "And what does it say on the back of your jersey."

Raven smirked.

Jada's boyfriend laughed, "Jay, it says my name. It says-."

Suddenly, Lea I and A burst into the room, drowning out Jada's boyfriend's words, "Guys! There you are! They're starting the announcements in the gym, you guys should better get down there!" said Lea A in a hurried voice.

Jada narrowed her eyes at the two.

"What?" asked Lea I.

"Nothing," muttered Jada, "Let's go," she said tugging on her boyfriends sleeve so he'd follow her.

Raven and Beast Boy followed suit, since they had no idea were the gym was, seeing as Raven had only been there briefly.

They walked into the gym that was filled to the brim with couples. She andBeast Boy walked in and were soon beckoned by one of the only people Raven could stand, Ray.

"Hey Raven," said Ray.

"Hi Ray," said Raven nodding in her direction.

Beast Boy laughed, "I get it! It's Rae and Ray!"

Ray looked at him as if unsure of his sanity.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You'll have to excuse him. This is my boyfriend Garfield Logan."

Beast Boy stuck out his hand for her to shake, "Gar."

She took it, "Ray Navren."

Ray nodded to a boy on her left who had been silent the whole time, "And this is my boyfriend Vincent."

Vincent nodded in their direction. Vincent had short blonde hair, and blue eyes, that were outlined with eyeliner. He wore black clothing that Beast Boy noted, looked like something Raven would wear.

"Vincent," he said, sticking out his right arm at Beast Boy.

But Beast Boy grinned, "Garfield Logan. But call me Gar. Umm, dude you're a goth."

The boy looked at him, "So?"

Beast Boy raised a tan eyebrow, "You're blonde."

Vincent narrowed his eyebrows, "My mom doesn't understand my poetic soul."

Vincent turned towards Raven. She shook his hand, "Raven Roth," she said with her usual monotone.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three," came a voice from the speakers.

Raven and Ray glanced at each other. They knew that voice. They looked up at the podium and saw the tall, balding, white haired man who was appropriately called: Mr. White.

"I would like to welcome the boys from Jump City Boarding School for young men!" he said through the microphone.

There was an eruption of applause to which Beast Boy clapped as well.

"Before we start the 'Trust Exercise'," there was a grown from the large mass of student, "that is _tradition_. Ms. Shockhart would like to read of the rules."

There was another simultaneous groan.

Ms. Shockahart walked up tot the podium in her ugly mustard yellow skirt suit, with her hair in a tight bun. _It's a wonder that her face doesn't stretch back with her hair_, thought Raven.

She cleared her throat and began speaking, "The rules stand thus: No one is allowed outside their dormitories or in the young men's case the gymnasium, after ten, unless accompanied by a teacher or school officer. No student is allowed to express vulgar language or rude gestures. No student is allowed to be caught," at this she got very flustered, "'making out', or snogging. Any student who violates these rules will: In the young women's case: suspended, and in the young men's case: sent back to Jump City Boarding School for young men, and dealt with there…Thank you."

There were a series of 'boo's and hisses.

Mr. White once again stood up to the podium, "Now it's time for the 'Trust Exercise'!"

Beast Boy turned to Vincent, "What's the 'Trust Exercise'?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "It's these stupid three part challenges in which you have to learn to trust the person you're going to the dance with. And then there are six titles that six couples can win."

"So, it's like a contest?" asked Raven.

Ray nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Alright!" shouted Mr. White. Even though it was really unnecessary since he was talking into a microphone, "Time for Part 1! Men Line up in 5 lines by your girlfriend's grade, Seniors start in the back."

Ray and Vincent bid the Titans good bye to go and stand with the freshmen.

"Come on," said Beast Boy leading her to the sophomore line.

Beast boy stood next to Jada's boyfriend and Thomas Peerson.

Thomas had shaggy black hair and adorable hazel eyes, and he wore bleach white shirt and sure enough…cargo pants.

"You…," growled Tom, glaring at Beast Boy.

"Aw, shit," muttered Beast Boy.

"You were the one who put all of that dirt on me! You swine!" shouted Thomas.

Samantha Cao rushed over to him, "Tom, Tom honey calm down. Deep breaths."

Tom began to take in giants gulps of air all the while glaring at Beast Boy.

Tom glared, "I'd hit you but I don't want your evil germs giving my skin diseases.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Plus I'd kick your ass."

"That too."

"Ladies," came Mr. White's voice, "Please line up in front of your gentlemen with your back facing them

"What are we doing?" Raven asked Samantha.

Sam rolled her eyes, "It's really stupid, we fall and hope they catch us," she said while brushing a green highlight in her black hair out of her face.

"Yeah Ravey," said Jada from Raven's right side, "You juts have to trust they'll catch you."

Samantha smiled, "And thus the 'Trust Exercises' were born."

"Alright men you will have two times to catch your ladies, before you switch, ladies trust your men! On your marks, get set-."

_Well, this isn't going to end badly_, thought Raven sarcastically.

"-go!"

Simultaneously the girls fell. Raven could feel herself falling but then moved her foot as if to stop herself from falling and ended up on her butt.

"See Rae," said Beast Boy, "You were supposed to _trust_ I'd catch you. Cause baby, that's what this relationship is lacking."

Raven turned and glared at his cocky smile. She turned to the side to see that Samantha had been caught by Thomas who had on latex gloves. And Jada and her boyfriend were swapping spit a few feet away.

Raven got in line to fall again with Jada and Samantha, suddenly Mr. White gave the signal and she fell.

She braced for impact when she fell into the strong arms of whom else but the shape shifter himself.

"See Rae," Beast Boy whispered into her ear, "You just gotta trust me."

She blushed as he pulled her up, her back hitting his chest.

"Thanks," she muttered looking at the floor.

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and his thumb and smiled at her, "Don't mention it."

Suddenly…

"Oh. My. Gawd," shrieked Jada, "You two are SO cute!"

Raven blushed and took a step back, and Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Alright, time to switch it up!" shouted Mr. White.

The boys and girls switched lines.

"Tom," complained Samantha, "Do I _really_ have to wear these?" she asked pulling on latex gloves.

"Yes!" shouted Tom, "What if you opened a door, and _seconds_ later a person with a cold sneezed on their hand and opened the door with that _very same_ hand? I could be a goner!"

"Fine, fine," muttered Sam.

"Why do you put up with him?" asked Raven.

Samantha sighed, "Well despite all his flaws I still love him…God help me I still love him."

Jada laughed.

"Hey Rae," called Beast Boy.

"What Gar?"

"Did I ever tell you, you're my hero?" he asked dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"One, two, three, fall!" called Mr. White.

The boys fell.

Beast Boy looked up from where he was in Raven's arms. He smiled brightly and spread out his arms, "You are the wind. Beneath. My. Wings."

She helped him up and glared at him, "You are _so _full of it," she said quietly.

He grinned and whispered, "Sure am."

Jada pouted at her boyfriend, "How come you never say stuff like that to me?"

"What!" he asked incredulously, "Well, because Bette Midler said it first."

Jada gave him a look, "And how did you know that?"

Her boyfriend raised his hands defensively, "Hey! Soft rock was very popular during my middle school."

"Sure," said Raven smirking.

The boys lined up again.

Beast Boy laughed, "Wow this is a good day. You have to catch me and I find out that you snore."

Raven glared at his back.

"One, two, three, fall!"

The boys fell.

Raven smirked and moved to the side just as Beast Boy fell towards her.

_thump _

Beast Boy's butt hit the ground, "Ouch, Rae," he said standing up, "Permanent damage."

Rave rolled her eyes, "You'll live."

"Alright," came Mr. White's voice, "While the Seniors and Eighth graders work on the maze we're going to have 'The Guessing Game'. First up is Serenity Siaga."

Serenity hopped down the bleachers were everyone else was sitting, her blonde hair tipped with red flowed behind her as she sat down on a chair facing a curtain. The curtain had three sections that had signs taped to them that read: Bachelor #1, #2, and #3.

"Ok," cam Mr. White's voice, "You've all played this game before but I'll explain it once more. The lucky girlfriend is going to ask a series of three questions that we will give to her and she has to decide which one of our three lucky bachelors is her boyfriend, judging by their answers. All Bachelors will be wearing voice changers."

Raven gazed down to find Nala handing Serenity three cards, "Ready?" she asked Serenity.

Serenity smiled, "Heck yes."

Nala gave her the "ok" to start.

"Ok," said Serenity looking at the first card, "If you have to describe me in one word what would it be? Bachelor #1?"

"_Beautiful." _

"#2?"

"_Whatever." _

"and #3?"

"_Lovely." _

"Ok," said Serenity grinning at section #2, "If I were a food what food would I be?"

"_Crème Brule." _

"_Whatever." _

"_Whipped Cream." _

Serenity smiled, "I don't need the next question! It's #2!"

The #2 curtains peeled away to reveal…guess who?

"Brock!" shouted Serenity giving him a hug, "You know me like the back of your hand!"

He grinned and kissed her, "_Whatever_."

Eventually Jada accidentally guessed wrong the first time which put her and her nameless boyfriend in a fight, which they settled by making out.

Samantha had guessed Tom right after he said that she smelled like Lysol and her hair shown like Windex.

Ray, who was now on her third question asked, "What is my favorite color and why?"

"_Black, it's everything yet nothing at the same time. It's my angst." _

"_Blue, because you're eyes shine like the ocean." _

Ray raised an eyebrow, "My eyes are brown."

"…_oh." _

"You know what? Enough with this, it's #1."

Vincent came out and everyone clapped.

"Raven Roth," said White in a bitter voice, "You're next."

Raven took a deep breath and walked down the bleachers to sit in the chair. She knew she was going to be chosen soon when Beast Boy have been called away 15 minutes ago.

Nala smiled at her and handed her the card, "Good luck, Raven."

"Thanks," said Raven.

Nala gave her the "ok".

Raven took a breath and said, "If I were sick with the flu, what would you bring me? #1?"

"_I would bring you my love, because that's all you'd need." _

Raven blushed, "#2?"

"_I'd come to you with roses and chocolate and not leave your bedside till you were better." _

Raven blushed crimson; those two were so romantic, "#3?"

"_Well…I'd probably come and bring you some soup and a book of some of those morbid stories you like…if you'd let me into you're room, which you probably wouldn't because you'd be all pissy. So I'd probably just knock, leave the tray outside you're door, and run for my life." _

Raven smiled, that was so true. Gee, she thought sarcastically, I wonder who Beast Boy is, "If we were to go on a date were would you take me? #1?"

"_I'd take you horse back riding on the beach, and we would discuss music and movies." _

"#2?"

"_I'd take you to this cozy little French restaurant, and you'd be given anything you wished, and I'd shower you with gifts." _

Raven smirked, "#3?"

"_I'd probably take you to that dark café you like, and I'd get you herbal tea, and I'd get some REALLy strong coffee so I'd stay awake through all the poetry. And you could talk about rhyme, and meter, and all that poetry…like…stuff. And I'd smile not having any idea what you're talking about. And then we'd go home and watch Wicked Scary, and you're freaked by that movie so you'd hold onto me and I'd feel all macho and manly." _

For the first time Raven actually let out a small laugh at his honesty, she could honestly say it was him now, but hearing him answer was so adorable, _no bad raven not adorable, degrading._ She thought.

"Would you say I cook like a French restaurant, fast food, or like I got it out of the garbage? #1?"

"_French restaurant." _

"#2?"

"_French restaurant." _

"#3?"

"_Err…well…it's not THAT bad. But err, Sorry but I guess like you got it out of the garbage." _

Raven rolled her eyes, "Gee I wonder who?"

Bachelor #3 started playing with his voice changer, _"Luke…I am your FATHER!"_

Raven smiled genuinely, "Let me guess…#3?"

Beast Boy walked out, "Dude how'd you know it was me?"

**_Hehehe, don't worry BB and Rae will still have to do 'The Maze' which you'll find out in the next chapter! I hope you guys do the fan-art thinger, I wanna see what ya'll think my characters look like. So, Good? Bad? Crap? Ooh yeah, and what are you're favorite parts? REVIEW_**


End file.
